Counteract
by Alive-and-Dreaming
Summary: 75 year old Blossom decides to tell her now very large family the story of how at 16, her sisters and herself fell in love with their counterparts, and saved the world all at the same time. Warning: Death/Romance/Comedy/family fic.   R&R
1. Prologue

**Yes, this is a new beggining! That way, it'll actually make sense! **

**Boomer: Yaaaayy, sense!**

**Anyways, The PPG and RRB have a very big family now! If you'd like to get to know them better, check out their descriptions on my profile!**

**Beck: yeah, come check me out. I might be worth your while. *winks.***

**Bennett: Hehe, Now read the stowy guyzzz! *zooms off after Burne***

(I** own nothing)**

* * *

><p>I slowly sat down on my rocking chair, making sure to be careful. I looked around, identifying my surroundings. I sat in the sun-room of our-my house, with floor to ceiling windows on all walls. I looked out the windows and watched the meadow of flowers that surrounded my house sway back and forth with the wind.<p>

The rose colored part of the meadow swayed unrealistically, as if in a slow dance.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks, and i bit my lip, pulling myself together. He wouldn't want me to be like this. I didn't want to disappoint him.

As i wiped the wetness off my cheeks, i tried to remember what i came in here for, what was so important. I looked a round for clues...a contact booklet, my reading glasses, and my telephone. They seemed right, but i didn't know what i was supposed to do with them.

I was an intelligent woman. I was. But lately, I was forgetting everything. I forgot my own thoughts moments after thinking them.

I knew what was coming, that my time was near. I didn't fear it, and when the time comes, I will go with ease. What keeps me going is knowing once I'm there, I'll be able to see _him_ again.

His young self, with his blood red eyes that were intense yet gentle, his messy bright orange hair, smashed against his head by his red backwards cap...and his smirk. The smirk that confused me so, yet comforted me instantly. I missed that smirk. Though my son, Blake is the spitting image, and i see it every other day, His contains something different. _His_, could contain all his emotions at the same time. Smug, cocky, happy, teasing, inviting, and challenging. Blake's, mostly contains happiness. Sometimes teasing and/or challenging, but mostly happiness.

Blake never knew his father...and neither did his daughter, _my_ gran-daughter, Blaise.

Blaise was now 13, and was raised by Blake and I. Her mother is better off out of the picture, but sometimes i fear she'll have to go through the same things Blake did. Most likely Blake thinks the same thing.

And just like that, i remembered what i came in here for. I quickly grabbed my contact booklet and opened it to the page with the title, "Family."

* * *

><p>As i went to the mirror in my bathroom, i stared at the women in front of me. Her once long flowing auburn hair was now cut to her ribs, not nearly as thick anymore. Gray hairs sprouted at the top of her head, and fell to the tips of her hair. Her once bright pink eyes were now dull, missing a certain sparkle. Her milky skin was now covered in wrinkles. I watched as the elderly woman in front of me reached up to the top of her head to touch the gray hairs.<p>

I couldn't help but think about what _he_ would look like if he grew old as well. Would his blood red eyes turn dull too? Would he grow wrinkles? Would his bright red hair have turned white? Would he still wear that smirk? The woman in the mirror's eyes turned glassy, tears threatening to spill, so I quickly walked out. He would want me to be strong, so that's what I'll do.

I walked into my bedroom and began to pick up my clothes from the night before. Once I was done in there, I walked back into the sun-room. I would have a little while before they all came, so I figured I'd rest up. I sat back in the love seat across from my rocking chair.

I couldn't help but notice that outside in the meadow, there was a patch of light blue flowers mixed in with a set of cobalt blue flowers. They swayed back and forth together in harmony, making them look like one whole. Then, on the far right, there was a patch of buttercups next to the forest. The dark green contrasted the buttercups, making a beautiful scene.

I then, out of habit returned my eyes to the roses in the middle. As always, they swayed with the wind as if they _weren't_ attached to the ground. As if they were in a slow dance to a song unheard to the human-ear.

And then, I was taken back to a memory of a certain red-head...

_We were at a formal ball. Him in a tux, me in a long, sparkling red gown. We searched the room for our target, with no success. _

_Suddenly, his hand wrapped around my waist._

_"We look suspicious. Lets dance." I simply nodded my head and let him lead me to the center of the floor, to baffled by the sudden physical contact to do much else. As the song faded into a new slow song, we began to sway. _

_I searched the room over and over, not finding any clues whatsoever. When my eyes drifted back to his, they were already fixated on me._

_"What?" I had asked, not very comfortable with him staring at me like that. It made me feel naked; like he could see right through me._

_He smirked. "What do you think?" I had gotten so frustrated. He seemed as if he could see right through me, and I couldn't even understand him._

_I rolled my eyes. "About _what_?" He seemed unaffected by my temper, and was looking around the room. His eyes eventually fell back to mine._

_"About all this. About...How a couple of months ago, we were in a _completely_ different world..." His eyes were filled with something new as he stared into mine..._

__I would always remember that night. That was the night i realized there was more the just hatred between us...The night that changed _everything_...

A door bell interrupted my thoughts, and i looked over to the clock. A half hour had past by. I stood up, and braced myself. I walked out of the sun-room and over to my front door, an elegant smile forming on my face. I opened the door to be greeted with a bear hug.

"Blossom! It's been so long!" Bubbles squealed despite herself, and I couldn't help but smile at her young spirit.

"Bubbles, its been a week." I chuckled, and she released me. I looked behind her to see the whole family. _Holy cow_, I thought.

We were a big family, that was for sure. Especially Butch and Buttercup's side. They had had three kids, Beverly, Bronson and Burke. They were all great kids, and _they_ had kids as well. Beverly had married Jack Michelson, who was already like family to us. They had two kids together; 12 year old Butterfly, and 5 year old Byron.

Now, Beverly was an angel, somehow. So i guess certain traits skip a generation, because Butterfly and Byron could not be anymore like their grandparents.

Butterfly was stubborn as a mule, and very, very competitive. Byron, had inherited his grandfather's hyper-ness, and was always getting into trouble, to Butch's delight.

Bronson had one kid, Beck. He was the Casanova, just like his father. Then there was Burke's child, 3 year old Burne. Burne was the most destructive, and unlike all his siblings and second cousins, used his powers, well, not always for good.

Bubbles and Boomer had twins, Beau and Brodie. Beau had two kids; Bae and Bonnie. Bae was 16, and the oldest of the third generation. He was very protective over his siblings and second cousins. Then there was Bonnie, who was, like her grandmother, the joy and the laughter of the group. Brodie has one child, and that was little Bennett. Bennett was 3 years old, and was such a sweetheart. He was the prankster of the group, and loved messing with his cousin Burne, the most.

Then, there was my son, Blake.

Blake was the spitting image of his father, and was a mommas boy. He had grown up with only me around, so of coarse he was. He had one child, and that was his daughter, Blaise.

Beautiful Blaise, who inherited _alot_ of her traits from her grandmother. I gave her my old red ribbon when she was born, and she has been wearing it around her wrist ever since.

I giggled at the sight of my family, and ushered them all in. Once they were in, I decided to take them to the biggest room in the house, the sun-room.

I sat in my old rocking chair, while Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch sat on the nearby couches. Our children sat on beanbags, and our grandchildren sat on the floor, in front of me. Blaise sat the closest.

"Hi Anty Bloss-um!" Bennett squealed. He sat on the floor next to Burne, cross-legged and waving his hand in the air. I smiled.

"Hi sweetheart." I waved back. Burne rolled his eyes.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "Blossom, what's this about?" She asked, suspicious. Butch raised his eyebrows in agreement.

I sat up straighter in my chair and looked at my family, my eyes resting at Blake's. He offered a comforting smirk, and i sighed.

"I think...," I spoke, referring more to my siblings,and Butch and Boomer more than anyone else, "That its time to tell them the story." I spoke with authority, my head held high.

The responses happened all at once.

Buttercup's eyebrows scrunched together. Bubbles let out a tiny squeak. Boomer's eyes widened. Butch leaned back in his chair more, and sighed.

The rest of our family looked at all of us, confused. Butch rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure, Blossom?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Our family looked from him to me. I nodded. Boomer shrugged, and pulled Bubbles closer. "Well, its not like were getting any younger..." Bubbles nodded in agreement.

I looked over to Buttercup, her eyes staring at the floor.

"...Buttercup?" I whispered comfortingly.

She sighed. "Yeah...I guess your right."

Blake was the first to speak up. "What are you guys talking about?" His blood red eyes searched mine, and I hoped he couldn't read them _too_ easily...

"Blake, I think it's about time you learn about your father."

At the mention of him, everyone's eyes snapped to mine, waiting anxiously. Blake's eyes widened momentarily, then he regained his posture. He didn't speak, no one did.

Well, i guess I would be telling the story.

* * *

><p><strong>yeessss ! new beggining! WHOO! Now, the real story will begin.<strong>

**If you want to know more about the family, then go to my profile. I have all the character's there (;**

**Burne:** **WEAVE ME ALONE BENNETT! **

**Bennett: I done wanna! *Zooms after him***

**Review, tell me whatcha think :D**


	2. Two Worlds

**Hellooo (; i decided to do a story, this time i have a way better idea of how i'll put it together. so, yeah. hehe. **

**Please, for the love of everything puff, pleeeeaasse reveiw. even if you hated it. i crave your opinion. **

**that being said, i do not own PPG, RRB, justin beiber, (thank god.) or "My week with Marilyn." i wishh though. hehe.**

**READ AND REVIEW.** pwease c;

_"We were 16,_

_yeah we were young._

_We had the world sitting right in front of us."_

_- The Ready Set_

* * *

><p>Blossom Utonium walked along the red carpet, a smile plastered across her flawless face. The cameras flashed all around her, and she settled into a simple pose; both hands on her hips, her lips in a teasing smirk.<p>

She looked a little to her left, where her blonde sister stood, and giggled. Her sister loved these types of events. She got to 'get all dressed up'. Which Blossom didnt understand, because Bubbles always dressed up...even to just get the paper.

Tonight she wore a long sky blue silk dress, with a diamond covered strap on one shoulder. Her hair was in a fancy up do, with little curly strands hanging out fashionably. She smiled her toothpaste commercial smile, and was waving happily to the cameras.

Blossom looked to her right, where her brunette sister stood with one hand on her hip, a lopsided smile plastered on her face. Blossom smiled, genuiley. She was proud of her tomboy of a sister. She wore a short emerald dress, with a black leather jacket over top. Her black hair was down, and perectly straitened. She was even wearing heels! They were only black ankle boots, but they fit Buttercup perfectly.

A reporter motioned for Blossom to come over, and she obliged. "Miss Utonium, may i say you look_ fabulous_ tonight! You have deffinately earned a spot in this weeks _vogue_!" Blossom smiled sweetly. She did look pretty good tonight, even she would admit.

Her auburn hair was down and wavy, ending at her waist. She wore a strapless light pink dress, the top making a heart-like shape. Under the waist, it stopped being tight, and floated down to right above the knee. She wore black high heels, with little pink bows on the left side. "Thank you Trisha, that means alot." She thanked the middle-aged woman, and walked toward the big gold doors that would lead her to the party.

As she entered, she quickly spotted the proffesor. He wore a tuxedo, and his graying hair was slicked back. He took a quick swig of his champaine before smiling at his 'daughter'.

"Proffesor, how did you get in here so quickly?'' He shook his head.

"Blossom, no one wants to get a picture with a 40 year old man like me...Unless he was in the latest romantic comedy, which im not." Blossom chuckled.

"Your too hard on yourself, proffesor. Your the top scientist of our generation!" She wasnt exagerating. 11 years after the creation of the 5 year old super heroine trio, the proffesor went on to create many other great devices.

Just then Bubbles and Buttercup walked through the doors and torwards them. Bubbles looked around giddily. "This is going great! I already got 4 numbers! One from _Justin_, _Beibe_r!" Bubbles squealed.

"Blegh!" Buttercup interrupted.

Bubbles ignored her and skipped off to talk to some of the actresses from the new movie, _"My week with Marilyn."_

Buttercup rolled her eyes and switched her weight onto the other foot. "i'd rather be skating at the new park down the street right now."

The proffesor sighed dissaprovingly. "Buttercup, you should be honered just to be here. As the local celebrities, you have privalages normal teenagers dont have. You should be overjoyed! Like Bubbles over there!" he nodded to the blonde across the room, who was now jumping up and down, a small peice of paper in her hand. no doubt another celebritie's number.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Proffesor, i dont know if you've noticed by now, but were _not_ normal." She pointed to Blossom's pink eyes for effect. Blossom swatted her hand away. "Still, Buttercup. Hes right. were living a very priveleged life...some people have it _way_ worse than us..."

* * *

><p>Red eyes floated through the dark alley ways of Townsville, Emerald and cobalt blue a little behind them. White teeth were revealed and shaped into a evil smirk. A dark chuckle escaped the one with the green eye's mouth.<p>

"Brick, dude. I just thought of something."

The leader didn't respond, just rose an eyebrow and turned to his emerald eyed brother expectantly.

"What if- What if the girls show up?" He asked, faking a look of innocent curiosity.

The red eyed boy growled, then grabbed his brother's throat, lifting him off the ground. The blue eyed brother simply rolled his eyes. Butch knew better than to bring _them_ up.

"First of all, i told you to _never_ bring _ them_ up. Second, they wont. Even if they _did_, they wouldn't stand a chance. Were ten times stronger than them. Did you _forget_ the past couple of months?" He said in a malicious voice. Boomer visibly flinched at the memory.

Brick let go of his brother, who didn't seem phased. "Yeah, i know. Im just saying... that would be a pretty good fight." The green eyed boy started to shake with excitement.

"Well, don't get your hopes up Twitch. Their at a _banquet_ tonight."

Boomer snickered. "stupid bitches."

They arrived at a building with the name, 'Twine Bro's Corp." not that much later. The boys paused for a second before all their eyes turned a dark crimson.

Suddenly, Brick's turned back to his regular shade of blood red. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! _stop_." The boy's eyes quickly turned back to their regular shades, looking at their leader questionably.

"...lets have some _fun_, first."

* * *

><p>Inside the Twines Bro's Corp., a middle aged man was closing up. He hummed a joyful tune in the otherwise quiet hallway, happy to be done with the day and go home to his wife and daughter.<p>

The lights suddenly shut off.

The soft sound of a 'whooshing' noise was the only thing heard, then it was completely quiet.

An _eerie_ quiet.

He let out a shaky sigh he didn't know he was holding, and kept walking until he reached the maintenance room. He felt around for the emergency power switch. Soon, he found it, and with a relieved chuckle, he pulled down.

Nothing happened.

"No use." a husky voice said from somewhere behind him. He quickly turned around.

No one was there.

Hiding his fear, the man walked back into the hallway. "Hello? Who's there?" He turned to the left, then the right. Then, a hot breath was suddenly against his neck.

His blood ran cold.

Fearing what he would find, but not being able to resist, he slowly turned around. He stopped when he was facing a raven haired boy with piercing emerald eyes. The boy smiled cheerfully.

"Hiya!" He said.

Then, there was a fist colliding with his face, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to shut it off there for now. if you review though, i'll update faaaasssssttterrr :D <strong>

**Until next time~**


	3. Weakness

**Hey guys(: now, this chapter, in my opinion, helps you better understand the story, and where its going. if not, please reveiw, telling me whats confusing and i promise i will fix it! hehehe. enjoooyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer : i dont own ppg, rrb, 'the bounty hunter', or any certain beleifs.**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Nothing, but darkness. No sound, No feeling. If there was sight, then he was somewhere with no light. He began to wonder how he got here, what he was doing before the darkness appeared.

He remembered emerald green eyes. they seemed to glow in the darkness. They were gorgeous, the sight of them. But at the same time, they terrified him. Why, he had no idea. They seemed to represent something very dark, sinister. As they pierced through his vision, he wished he never thought them up. Though, as he felt a pang of numbness course through him, he clung to the image, deciding this was a _good_ sign, that hewas alive.

Soon, muffled sounds and voices could be heard. They sounded distant; like they were on another end of a tunnel. Slowly, he began to make out some of the words until they were perfectly pronounced. Still, zthe darkness was the only sight he saw.

"What happens when he wakes up?" he heard a smooth, yet tough voice ask.

"_if_, he wakes up." A slightly deeper, intelligent voice corrected. A slight pause, then the voice was back.

"_Twitch_, over here decided to use full force on the prick." the voice growled out. He shook with fear. That voice...he never wanted to hear it again. It almost sounded..._demonic_. He began to panic about his surroundings. Wherever he was, that voice was near. He didn't want to be near the voice, not knowing who it belongs to...or _what_ it belongs to. What it was capable of...

His sight out of the picture, his other senses were heightened. He could feel some kind of tough material restraining him, and something rapped around his eyes. Ah, that explains it. A tiny bit of releif flooded over him. Partly because he was more aware of his surroundings, and because he hadn't lost his sight.

All the releif escaped though, as he heard _his_ voice.

"Well, who's fault is it, really? Who kept us in 'training' for_** decades**_," the voice exaggerated, "keeping my fists from human contact, for _so._ _long_..." The deep, scruffy voice sounded dramatic, and teasing, but to him, he sounded down right terrifying. It brought back his last minutes of vision, and it all became clear. The voices...the demonic, _evil_, voices...the piercing emerald eyes... he was going to die.

He heard a scoff. "Butch, dont blame anyone but your psychotic-" The intelligent voice was interrupted by the smooth one.

"shh, shh...We have a geust..." There was a long pause.

He knew they just realized he was conscious, and he cursed himself for not being more careful. They could be inches from his face for all he knew! He heard footsteps coming closer, and he braised himself.

* * *

><p>I looked over to my blue-eyed brother who just silenced me.<p>

Normally, i would be beating his face in for giving _ me _orders, but as i processed what he just said, i saved it. I turned toward the man tied to the chair, and realized he _was_ awake, and quivering with fear. I began walking toward him.

"Good eye, Booms." i praised instead.

Butch simply scoffed and followed after me. Boomer smiled triumphantly and followed as-well, a skip in his step. He loved when he appeared superior to Butch. It didn't happen quite often, Butch being sharp tongued and all, so he savored those few moments. We stood in front of the man, and after a few minutes of silence, i pulled the cloth off his eyes. We watched as his eyes widened, adjusting to the light, or, maybe the sight of us.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" Boomer said with a sarcastic smile, getting in the mans face.

The man tried to pull back, but hit his head on the back of the chair. His head swooped around, as if he just realized he was sitting in a chair.

The stupidity of it all made me want to choke him then and there.

But as i turned to my brothers, Boomer trying to suppress a laugh, and Butch, who was never one for holding things in, gripping his stomach, laughing hysterically , i decided to go against it.

My brothers and i, considering the last few months, haven't really had time to just enjoy ourselves. I put them through hell...well, hell is an understatement, actually. I find hell very cozy and warm. Depressing sometimes, yes. But you never get a chill down there. So no, _much_ worse than hell. Don't get me wrong, it was very necessary. _Especially_ with our upcoming events...

So when the man seemed so frightened by our laughter that his chair fell backward, i let a chuckle escape my lips.

He seemed so petrified of us, that is was humorous. i grew up with this kind of reaction, me having red eyes and all, but it never got old. I smirked. When people feared me, i felt empowered. Its pure bliss whenever someone throws a horrified glance toward you. Well, that's my opinion. Boomer gets rather annoyed with it after awhile, and Butch just, well, He laughs and beats them to a pulp, basically.

The man now looked like a fish out of water, wriggling and squirming on the floor, trying to get out of the rope, i guess. Why he was even trying, i have no idea.

Boomer gave up on trying to hold in his laughter a _long_ time ago, and Butch was now on the floor, tears rolling from his eyes.

Beside myself, i smiled. I may have a cold heart, but i cared for my brothers. They were all i had, really. I didn't consider either of my creators family, and after our whole 'plan' is finished, i plan on somehow getting us out of HIM's grasp, to do as we please.

I decided we needed to get to business. The man appeared to have given up, and was now laying on the floor, silent.

I cleared my throat, and Boomer and Butch were at my sides, all traces of laughter gone.

"Boomer, set the guy back up so we can have a chat." I said in a false friendly tone. Boomer smiled down at the guy, slowly pulling him back up until he was facing me. Boomer returned to my side.

The man stared at me with wide eyes, and gulped. I'm guessing this is the first time he's really looked at my eyes. I smirked.

"Now, let me start off by saying, we _are_ going to kill you, so there really is no use."

"I-I d-don't...What-why are you d-doing this?" Dear god, how many damn times have i heard that question? A thousand? 5 thousand sounds a bit more accurate. One glance at my brothers says there thinking the same.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything." I say soothingly. Ha, like it would help.

"it's more your employers fault." Boomer adds. I nod.

"My employer? then why am-"

"See, your boss had this deal with, our... whats the word...our _mentor._ Basically, he didn't hold up his end of the bargain so...a life has to be sacrificed."

"And that's where you come in!" Butch says cheerfully, gesturing to our sacrifice.

The man began to shake. I decided to take it easy on him.

"How about this, " i offer, crossing my arms, and begin to float around him. He seems shocked once again, and i laugh darkly. "we'll do it quick, okay?" I patted him on the shoulder, and he flinched at the contact.

Butch whined childishly. "Buuttt Brrrriiiiccck! You said we could have fuuuun!" I zapped his feet with my eyes. "Yes, and i also said to go easy on him. What happened to that, asshole?" I yelled, my temper getting the best of me. He simply chuckled sheepishly, and got back 'in line'.

"Okay. Lets get started." I looked toward the guy who had tears running down his face.

Weakness.

I don't _do_ weakness.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs with a black tank top, and pink fluffy shorts on. I had just come out of the shower, and my long wet hair was braided down my side. As I floated to the living room, where my sisters sat waiting for me, I read over the case to our new movie.<p>

"Okay, this week's choice is, 'The Bounty Hunter.' Its got Comedy for me, Romance for Bubbles, and guns and explosions for Buttercup."I put the disc in and positioned herself between my sisters, who were also wearing there pajamas.

We did this every weekend; picked a movie we would all like, then rate them at the end. I loved it. At school my sisters and i hang out with different people, so we never see each other. This was our time to reconnect after a busy week; Pajamas, home made cotton candy,(Bubble's doing) Popcorn, and movies.

"I feel like its gonna suck." Buttercup said through a mouth full of popcorn. I snorted and took a handful.

"THAT will get you a boyfriend..." I said sarcastically.

"Who said i wanted one?" Buttercup said bitterly.

Bubbles sighed cutely. "Oh, Buttercup. We all know you like _Mitchelson_."

Bubbles and i burst into laughter, as Buttercup's face turned beat red. We have been teasing her about liking her best friend, Mitch Mitchelson. She talks in her sleep, and one night me and Bubbles just happened to be walking by her bedroom...when we heard, "Mitch! you dont get it! I_ like_ like you!"

Bubbles held her stomach and flipped upside down on the couch, still giggling hysterically. Buttercup threw a handful of popcorn at me and it went down my shirt. I gasped and felt my face heat up. Bubbles sat up and stared at me before reaching down my shirt, grabbing some of the food, and ate it.

"Guess they _are_ good for something." She smirked, and now the tables were turned on me.

For some reason, my...erm, _breasts_ were slightly bigger than my sisters, and they've always teased me about it. Its not like they don't have decent sized ones, no. definitely not that. They both have _great_ figures. Buttercup having an athletes body, and Bubbles having a model's figure.

"Bubbles, shut up, and watch the movie!" I commanded teasingly, turning her head toward the screen.

She giggled. "okay, okay..."

My sisters may not be perfect, but i love them.

* * *

><p><strong>heyy. now, romance is coming. do not worryyyy! now, if you would <span>reveiw<span> it would really make my day (:**

**toodles~  
><strong>


	4. Poise and Rationality

_**Hola! I just wanna say thank you all for reading, and of course, reviewing! i love you all!**_

_I own nothing.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blossom walked through the hallways of her school, her sisters on both sides of her. As they walked by, everyone stepped out of their way. Not out of fear, but respect.<p>

Blossom smiled at their generosity, and turned her head to her blue- eyed sister.

"Today's gonna be a good day, Bubbles. I can tell." Blossom said, and turned her head back in the direction of where she was going.

Bubbles eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and she turned to her green-eyed sister. Buttercup simply shrugged, and gestured to follow Blossom, who was now grabbing books out of her locker gracefully.

They leaned on the lockers next to Blossom's, casually.

Buttercup watched her sister's actions. She seemed extra happy today, and when she dropped a book on the ground, she giggled to herself and picked up.

_Interesting._..

"Who's the guy?" Buttercup voiced her thoughts.

Blossom probably had another crush; it wasn't uncommon. The only problem was, the guys she was interested in never returned the feelings.

Blossom was a beautiful girl, with long auburn hair flowing to her slender waist, and light pink eyes that were a strangely appealing combination of kindness and ferocity. To put it simply, she was a gorgeous girl.

But, she was a gorgeous girl with _super powers_.

Guys didn't really like the idea of dating a girl who was a thousand times stronger than them.

Blossom shook her head. Her gently curled hair swayed back in forth, gathering the attention of many students walking by. She seemed to not notice the attention, and smiled at her sisters blissfully.

"No guy." Bubbles raised her eyebrows.

"No guy?" She seemed to share the same thoughts as Buttercup.

Blossom laughed, and began to walk toward homeroom. Her sisters followed.

"Nope." She confirmed.

"Then why do you think today's so special?" Bubbles asked, trying to keep up with her sister, who was practically skipping.

Blossom shrugged, a small smile still present. "I can just tell, i guess."

And with that, she entered homeroom and left her sisters to stare at the now closed door, confused stares planted on their features.

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime, the morning being rather uneventful. Bubbles and Buttercup were still mildly confused on their leader's behavior, but more or less let it drop. They currently sat at their table by the window, taking bites out of their lunches every now and then. Blossom stared out the window, a look of concentration and worry on her face.<p>

Bubbles sat next to her, watching her stare at nothing for a couple of minutes before turning to Buttercup.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" She asked, playing with her chicken salad. Buttercup shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Dunno." She said with her mouth full. Bubbles cringed at the sight. Buttercup directed her attention to her older sister. "Hey, Bloss! Ya in there?" She waved a hand in her face. Blossom blinked and tore her gaze from the window.

"What?" She asked innocently, sitting up straighter. Buttercup smirked.

"We were just wondering if you'd like to return to earth anytime soon; your foods getting cold." Blossom looked down at her bowl of pasta. Her cheeks reddened.

"Oh, sorry." Bubbles giggled.

"Don't worry about it. What were you thinking about so seriously though?" She asked, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. Blossom looked out the window briefly, before returning her gaze to her sisters.

"Well, you know how i was saying i had a feeling it was gonna be a good day earlier?" She asked. The girls nodded urgently; they were hoping for an explanation for their sister's previous behavior.

"I was just thinking...how the last time i had that sort of feeling, something er, _bad_ happened." She said, fidgeting with her hands. She decided to leave out what _exactly_ had happened; she didn't want to worry them. Because the possibility of _them_ showing up again was _highly_ unlikely.

They seemed to be contemplating what the bad thing was, but never actually asked. Blossom thought it might be because they didn't really _want_ to know. She didn't blame them. If Blossom thought it was bad, it was _bad_.

So instead they just waited patiently for Blossom to continue.

"Don't worry though, the possibility is very low. All i want you girls to do is keep your guard up, and be prepared for anything. Just in case."She added the last part to try to calm them down, but it didn't really work.

Bubbles was tearing apart a piece of chicken with her fork, her face trying to look passive, but looking as if she would burst into tears. Buttercup simply ate away at her sandwich nervously. Blossom remained her composure and looked confident, but on the inside she was biting her nails and ripping her hair out. _It's not possible, It's not_ _possible._ She kept repeating that sentence over and over, trying to believe it.

_Was_ it possible?

* * *

><p>Brick cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, smirking evilly as he did so. He and his brothers were currently in Him's lair, also known as, Hell. His brothers stood beside him; Butch jumping up and down in anticipation, Boomer rubbing his neck awkwardly. Him paced back in forth in front of them.<p>

"Alright boys, it begins_ today_." Him's feminine voice turned ferocious at the end of the sentence. The boys didn't even flinch at his change in tone. They had grown use to it. Instead, they smiled wickedly and nodded their heads once in unison.

Him continued. "You are to not slip up once; you know the punishments for that, _correct_?" He growled. They nodded in unison once again, their faces determined.

Him nodded in approval. "_Good_. Now... no matter _what_ happens, you will _go through with the plan_. Any hesitation, and you _know_ what will happen to you. _No hesitation on_ _**my** end_." He said with a psychotic smile.

The smile, was not what made Brick worried. Nor the warnings, or threats. It was the contents of what Him was referring to. _Hesitation? No matter what happens? _Why _wouldn't_ they go through with the plan? What did Him know that they didn't? Questions swam around in his head, and they eventually formed into one large question.

_What was going to happen to them?_

* * *

><p>Blossom sat in History, her nails drumming against her desk as the teacher spoke in monotone about the Cold war.<p>

She tried to hold onto her last bit of sanity as she stared out the window across the room. After lunch, she had parted from her sisters, telling them to just relax, and be safe. Once they were gone, Blossom had sighed loudly, and punched a locker. She promised to pay for the students destroyed contents, and rushed off to her next class, hoping it would clear her head.

It didn't.

What if they did come back? Would they be the same? Blossom rolled her eyes. Of course not. She and her sisters haven't seen them in over 5 years. They were bound to change at least a_ little_. But what if they were stronger than them now, and they were over powered? Blossom would not be humiliated like that again. _No_, she would not. She promised herself that if it came down to that, her and her sisters would come out alive.

Blossom sighed, and rubbed her temples. She was looking into something that _probably_ wasn't even likely.

Probably.

Maybe.

Hopefully?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the speakers screeching. The class winced and covered there ears, Blossom standing and searching the room instinctively. Seconds later the screeching stopped, and was replaced by the Principle's deep voice.

"Students and Faculty; the school will be cut short today due to a request from the town hall. Please gather your things and go home in a mature fashion. Thank you."

The silence that followed was filled with confusion and concern, before someone screamed, " Let's get outta here!"

The whole class erupted in cheers and bolted toward the door. Blossom stood in her spot. The Town hall? What did that have to do with anything? Her thoughts were paused as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The proffesor. Blossom answered and began to walk out of the classroom; everyone had shoved their way out already.

"Blossom, gather your sisters and meet me at the town hall. This is serious." His voice was grim, and hoarse. Blossom panicked.

"Proffesor? What is it? What's wrong? are you okay?" Her voice was frantic as she talked to her possibly injured father, and searched for her sisters. It all seemed surreal. Wasn't she just zoning off in her class?

When he didn't respond, Blossom looked down and found that he hung up on her. Blossom began to breathe heavily. She had to find her sisters.

As she floated above the happy and oblivious teens, she searched for her sisters. "Buttercup? Bubbles?" She yelled.

"Over here!" Blossom looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Bubbles and Buttercup standing near the gate. Blossom zoomed over in a flash of pink.

"Girls we need to go to the Town hall. Now." Her voice was filled with authority.

Bubbles looked confused. "Blossom, What's going on?" Blossom huffed.

"I'll tell you later! Let's go!"

And with that, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, i know. But the next chapter will be rather long, because, well, i cant tell you ;)<strong>

**Reveiwww !**


	5. The Beggining of the End

Blossom had been through a lot of crazy things in her young life. As did her sister's. But as she stood in the Mayor's office, listening to what was happening around the world at this very moment, her insides crumbled. She couldn't do this. _They_ couldn't do this.

She decided to voice her thoughts. "Mayor, Miss Bellum." She spoke loudly, interrupting the old man's speech. They all turned to her, including the Professor, who stood stock still in the corner. She waited until the room fell silent, then cleared her throat.

"I really appreciate you having so much faith in us to think that we could do this. But there is only three of us, and you planned for us to go separately to these countries. Correct?" Miss Bellum nodded.

"Yes Blossom. But you see-" She was interrupted by the pink-eyed heroine.

"Well, I don't see how that could work. There are 6 dictators rising in 6 different countries. There's only 3 of us. Even with our powers, that would take a very long time." She said, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

Miss Bellum rose to her feet. "Girls...you wouldn't be doing this alone." She spoke calmly. Blossom rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow, Bubbles let out a squeak of confusion, and Buttercup crossed her arms in suspicion.

Miss Bellum continued. "Girls, I want you to really think about how serious this is. Millions of lives our on the line." She put her hands on the mayors desk, making her look very intimidating. The girls shrunk in their seats.

"Now, you girls are heroines. You realize that sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no?" Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. Blossom rose to her feet, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Miss Bellum, what are you getting at?" Blossom asked, her voice just as intimidating. The girls copied their sister's actions, and stood. Miss Bellum simply nodded to a man at the door.

"Bring them in." The man nodded, and opened the door.

There, in the doorway, stood the Rowdyruff Boys.

Well, Blossom was right about one thing; they had definitely changed.

Brick stood in front, arms crossed, a smirk planted on his handsome face. His red eyes scanned the room before landing on Blossom, and staying there. Boomer and Butch glared at their counterparts, and all was silent in the room.

Brick finally pulled away from Blossom's gaze to smile sweetly at Miss Bellum.

"Nice to see you again, Sara." Miss Bellum nodded.

"Brick." She greeted professionally.

Blossom finally snapped out of it. "Miss Bellum, What are _they_ doing here?" She growled. Miss Bellum sighed.

"Girls, sit down." The girls sat back in their chairs, reluctantly. The boys stood behind the girls chairs; Brick behind Blossom, Boomer behind Bubbles, and Butch behind Buttercup. Miss Bellum nudged a now sleeping Mayor, and he snorted himself awake. "Huh, where?" Miss Bellum gestured to the six super powered teenagers in his office. His eyes widened.

"Oh!" He said, and arranged some papers back into place on his desk. He folded his hands onto his desk and smiled at the teens.

"Hello, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! How are you?" He asked enthusiastically. Butch scoffed.

"Could be better." Buttercup mumbled, and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, that's too bad." The mayor sympathized. Then, He just sat there, staring at the wall across from the boys and girls. They waited expectantly. Miss Bellum cleared her throat.

"Girls, the boys would be accompanying you on this mission, due to their powers, and connections." The girls stood up.

"WHAT?" They screamed in unison. The boys simply rolled their eyes. "Miss Bellum, it's _them_." Blossom gestured to Brick, who glared at her.

"It's not like were so pleased to be doing this either, _pinky_." He growled. Blossom growled back and soon they were nose to nose.

"What do you _really_ want, Brick? Because i _know_ that if all the villains of the world are trying to take over, you would be _right_ behind them, doing your part." Blossom spat viciously, her pink eyes glowing. Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Your forgetting one thing, _toots_; We live in this world too. I know what will happen if they take over, and i really don't feel like living in a world filled with _f*cking_ _monkeys_." He spat back, getting even closer to her, their faces centimeters apart. His bright red eyes glared into her light pink ones. She glared back.

Miss Bellum stood between them. "Blossom, Brick, please be mature. You are the leaders; set an example." She sounded disappointed, and Blossom flinched at her tone. She sat back down, deciding to ignore Brick.

"Please continue, Miss Bellum." She spoke maturely. Miss Bellum smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Blossom." Blossom responded with a sweet smile.

"Now. The boys have already agreed to do this mission. We already went through the plan with them, and they fully understand." Bubbles eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you tell them before _us_?" She asked, a hint of betrayal evident in her voice. Boomer snickered. Miss Bellum smiled at Bubbles reassuringly.

"Well, you girls go to school. The boys do not. We didn't want to disturb your education, and were also thinking of your safety." Miss Bellum explained. Buttercup rose an eyebrow.

"Our safety?" She asked.

"She was afraid of how we would react." Brick offered. Miss Bellum smiled.

"Yes. Thank you, Brick. So once they agreed, we called you down here to go over the whole mission." The girls nodded.

"Okay. I don't agree with your choices, and i don't trust them, i doubt i ever will. But, I'll do this for the safety of the citizens." Blossom said, and her sisters nodded in agreement. Miss Bellum smiled widely.

"Alright. Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The six teens sat in a dark room around a table full of papers and a map of six countries. Miss Bellum stood at the end of the table.<p>

"Okay, There are six villains hidden in each of these countries." Miss Bellum spread out six maps.

"Paris, New York, London, India, Tokyo, and Rome." The teens nodded their heads in understanding. Miss Bellum continued.

"Now, each of you will be paired with your counterparts..." Miss Bellum paused, expecting the girls to go off. Instead she was met with 3 confused faces. Blossom was the first to speak.

"Why our counterparts?" She glanced at Brick, who stared at the maps professionally. Miss Bellum took a sigh of relief.

"Because, they _are_ your _counterparts_. We would have teamed you up with your siblings, but you have to be teamed up in twos to get this done before its too late. And you will work best with the person that thinks the same as you, correct?" Miss Bellum reasoned.

Buttercup scoffed. "I do _not_ think the same as this spiky haired a**hole!" She gestured to Butch, who responded with a low growl.

"Buttercup, please trust us on this." Miss Bellum pleaded. Buttercup crossed her arms and mumbled a 'whatever'.

Miss Bellum turned her attention to the two leaders.

"Blossom? Brick? What do you think of this?" Brick looked up from the papers, and adjusted his cap. "Well, It won't be pretty...but, i agree. It'll be slightly easier working with _Red_ over here then her sisters." Brick gestured to Blossom, who looked deep in thought.

"Well...it'll be a stretch, But I'm willing to make sacrifices. Even if I _don't_ trust him." She added the last part, glaring at Brick meaningfully. Brick rolled his eyes, and blew a piece of his bright orange hair out of his eyes. Miss Bellum seemed pleased with their answers.

"Okay! Now, since there will be three groups, and six countries, you each will be going to two different countries together. Brick and Blossom will go to Paris, then the Taj Mahal in India." The red heads nodded obediently as Miss Bellum handed them two red folders.

"Boomer, Bubbles? You'll be going to London first, then Rome. Okay?" The blondes nodded weakly and took the blue folders.

"And lastly, Butch and Buttercup will be going to New York, then Tokyo, Japan." She handed them two green folders. The six skimmed the folders.

"Those folders give you all the information you need. Once your shipped to your assigned countries, the boys will find their connections, and the folders will tell you what your supposed to do from there, and who you'll be dealing with."

Blossom's gaze once again shifted to Brick. His read eyes scanned the 'India' folder, before finding Blossom's eyes once again. They screamed danger, and Blossom reminded herself to not trust him one bit on the mission. She remembered what she promised herself earlier that day.

She would keep that promise.

"Also," Miss Bellum continued, her voice turning low, and deadly serious. They all turned their attention back to her.

"This will take a long time; almost a year. You will be spending that time with your counterpart. They will be the only one you will trust. You protect them, they protect you. I expect you to be civil about this. I'm not asking you to be best friends, just remember that your on the same side. You can go back to hating each other's guts after this is over with, whatever. Just remember; this isn't about you. _It's about the world_." She said.

Blossom frowned. How were they so sure they were on the same side? Blossom wouldn't trust him. She would make sure that her sisters didn't either.

It was strictly business. Something interrupted her thoughts. Or, _someone._

Blossom looked up to find Brick's hand in front of her face. She looked up at him, and he smirked.

"Come on, Blossy. Truce? just for now, of coarse." He added at the end, a chuckle escaping his lips. Blossom stared at his hand for a long moment, then looked to her sisters and Miss Bellum. They all stared expectantly. She looked back to Brick, who rose an eyebrow, his hand still outstretched.

Blossom sighed, and grabbed his hand. "Truce. _For now_." Brick's smirk widened. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The girls sat at home with the Professor, discussing tomorrows outcome. They were to be shipped off to different countries with their counterparts, then would find a place to stay for a couple months. The boys would know what to do from there. Blossom hated the fact that <em>Brick <em>would be giving the orders, but, it was a sacrifice for the greater good.

Hours later, when it was far past the girl's bed time, when everything was packed,and the Professor was passed out, Bubbles burst into tears. Blossom and Buttercup sat on the edge of her bed, and hugged her. The three super heroines said nothing as they hugged each other, and when blossom felt Buttercup shake from her silent tears, Blossom let her own fall.

It was only after she felt her sisters go limp in her arms that she let go. She stood up from Bubble's bed, and grabbed a blanket off the floor. Buttercup was sprawled out on the bed, with Bubbles lying on the bottom half, clutching Buttercup's leg. Both of their faces were tear stained. Blossom rubbed at her own still wet cheeks, and laid the blanket gently over her sisters.

She kissed their foreheads and left the room, suppressing a cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this! Im dying to write more, so i doubt you'll have to wait long for the next chapter ^_^<strong>

**REVIEW!** **:D**


	6. Dominance

**Hello lovelyys (;**

**I just want to thank all of you for reading, and reveiwing. I love each and every single one of you! Your guys' reveiws inspire to want to write more, hehe. And to that, i am thankful. How will i ever show my thanks? Oh! A reds chapter of coarse!**

**:D**

**As always, R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Are you coming or what, Pinky?"<p>

Blossom nodded solemnly. She didn't have the energy to come up with a good come-back.

She had said good-bye to her sisters an hour ago, and now her and Brick were on their way to their plane .

That was the last time she would see her sisters for at least 6 months. Her and her sisters had shared a group hug for at least 10 minutes, whispering things along the lines of 'I'll miss you', 'Remember to call _everyday_', and of course, all the 'I love you's.

Brick and his brothers had shook hands and gave each other a quick pat on the back; their faces emotionless. They had watched the Powerpuffs hug silently after that, waiting to escort their counterparts off. The girls eventually parted, each going to a different country.

Blossom tried to keep the tears together. That was the last thing she needed right now; for Brick to see her cry.

Currently, Brick was several feet in-front of her, a red suitcase rolling behind him. Blossom held her own suitcase handle effortlessly as she followed him, then let it drop to the ground. Then back up, Then drop. She repeated this until Brick stopped walking and turned around, glaring. She glared back.

"What?" She asked, defensive.

"If we're going to be doing this, we're gonna have to get certain things _strait_. Alright?" He didn't stop for a response, but continued. "Do not get on my nerves. Do not invade my privacy, and see me as you're equal. I'm not your prissy little sisters that follow your every command."

As he spoke, Blossom noticed he used a lot of hand gestures when he talked. She almost giggled, until what he said registered in her head. She growled.

"_Fine_. Then here are_ my_ rules..." Brick rose an eyebrow at her tone. Blossom cleared her throat, and whipped her hair out of her face.

"Do not tell me what to do. I am_ not_ your idiotic brothers. Communicate with me. Like you said, we are equals. So you must treat me as such. Oh-" She was interrupted by Brick's hand inches from her face.

"Ho-Ho-Ho. Stop right there, sugar._ Communicate?_" He asked, saying the word as if it was acid. Blossom nodded.

"Yeah. As in, letting me in on what we'll be doing. Letting me plan strategy's. Basically, not leaving me in the dark." She explained, speaking as if she were talking to a three year old. Brick nodded in understanding.

"Fine. I can do that." He spoke, authority etched in his voice.

"As can I." Blossom spoke similarly to Brick.

Brick then turned around, looking into the distance. "Our planes here. You got your junk, princess?" He asked, his back to her. She grabbed her bags from off the ground. "Yes."

"Okay. Lets go." He began to walk toward a big white plane. People crowded around, making their way in. Blossom sighed, and began to float silently after him.

Silently to the human ear, but not Brick's. As the familiar 'whooshing' sound hit his ear, he whipped around, a murderous look in his eyes. He quickly strode over to where Blossom floated in place, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her to the ground. Blossom wore a confused stare.

"What are yo trying to do, get us killed?" He asked, his hands reaching to grab at his tousled orange hair. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? What's wrong with floating?" She asked calmly, apposed to her counterpart...

"Whats..Whats wrong with...? Blossom! You can't just use your super powers anywhere you want! What part of _undercover_ do you not understand?" He yelled. Blossom ignored the fact that he actually called her her actual name for once, and stood her ground.

"Brick. What are you talking about? Were known threw out the whole country! Even if people didn't know us, we still have _red_ and_ pink_ eyes. That's not very common." She spoke. Brick shook his head.

"Exactly. _This_ country. Were going to _Europe_, Blossy. And for the eyes, I have contacts." He said, reaching into his pockets and taking out two cases of eye contacts. Blossom stayed silent as she grabbed a pair of the contacts and read the label.

"_Brown_?" She said in disgust. Brick shrugged.

"Eh. They'll do." He said, putting them into his eyes. Blossom mirrored his actions.

They both blinked, they're newly brown eyes staring into each others.

"Whoa. You don't look like hells incarnate anymore." Blossom said, looking Brick up and down. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, I still am, babe. You also don't look as...Powderpuffy." He said in a mock approving tone, rubbing his chin as he stared at her. They circled each other, taking in each others appearance, until Brick swiftly turned on his foot.

He looked back at the plane, that was almost done packing passengers.

"We gotta go. Remember, don't use your powers." He said, a hand pointed in her direction. She mumbled a 'whatever', and followed after him onto the plane.

They were assigned first class, and once they're bags were placed in the cubbyholes, they sat next to each other. Blossom got the window seat, to her delight. Brick simply scoffed at her childishness, and closed his eyes.

Hours past, and soon Brick was out cold. Along with a lot of the other passengers. The lights were dimmed, and the night sky took its place outside the plane.

Blossom stared out the window of the airplane. The clouds restricted her from seeing anything else, but she didn't mind. She felt it relaxing actually, and as she stared out at the purple clouds, her last thought before drifting off was,

'_How are my sisters?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiwwwwwwww and i'll love you long time c;<strong>  
><em>


	7. Charms

**Hello darlings c; I wanna thank you all again for reviewing! you all are terrific, and i really do appreciate it! So without further ado, BLUES! :D**

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Bubbles watched as the ground below her vanished, and slowly, she was lifted into the air. Her eyes were fixated on one of the wings on the plane outside her window. It shook a little in take off, but was now still, as it glided through clouds.<p>

She felt her red eyes moisten again, and she tried to keep her whimpers silent as the tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. Boomer was fiddling with a complex device next to her, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He didn't seem to notice her, and it only made Bubbles feel even more alone.

She was on a plane to London, England, millions of miles away from both of her sisters and the professor. All of her friends would be getting up in a couple of hours, going to school and living their everyday lives.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, the thought alone troubling her further. It all came so quickly, and the fact that everyone else seemed so 'okay' with it only made it worse. Was she that much of a wimp? Could she really not pull herself together in such a time of need?

No. She would _not_ be a wimp. She would be strong, like Buttercup, and confident, like Blossom. She would not be the whiny blonde, who's emotions only got in the way, and made things worse. She wiped the wetness off her cheeks. Heck, her counterpart, who shared all the same traits as Bubbles seemed to be fine.

She sneaked a glance at Boomer, and jumped when she found his eyes staring back at her. His eyes were wide, as if startled by Bubbles unprofessional state. The device in his hands beeped red, but he didn't seem to notice, his full attention on Bubbles. She averted her eyes to the floor. Something about his eyes staring into hers made her stomach twist uneasily. She didn't like it.

Boomer averted his eyes away bashfully. He didn't really know how to comfort someone. It wasn't really on his list of things to learn as a kid. Quite the opposite, actually. Still, she looked pretty upset. Even if she was trying to hide it, He could tell. She did the same thing he did when he cried; she furrowed her eyebrows, and her eyes stared at the floor.

Boomer decided he might as well try, considering he'd have to be dealing with this kind of stuff _a lot_ from now on.

He reached over silently, and rested his hand over her back. She flinched at the contact, and her ice blue eyes widened toward him. They questioned his sanity, and he chuckled a little, not really sure himself. He slowly and cautiously started rubbing her back comfortingly. She rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Boomer shrugged, and looked out the little window behind her. The sun was rising, making the sky around them all types of shades of pink, purple, and orange. She followed his gaze.

"I don't really know. I just figured, were all each others got. Ya know?" He said offhandedly, his hand still rubbing her back. They were still staring out their window. He watched her nod her head slowly, unsure.

"...And, this is gonna take a long time. So i just thought, were gonna have to get along for awhile. Otherwise we'd just be miserable the whole time." He finished. Bubbles turned to him.

"Do you think we can do this?" She asked suddenly, her voice weak, and small. His mind flashed back to when they were 5, and Bubbles was once again that innocent little girl, who just wanted everyone to get along. He smiled.

"Yeah. I do. Me and my brothers have a lot of um, _friends_...and we're still considered, uh, evil. So as long as everyone sees us as people who won't, you know, _interfere_ with their plan, were in the clear." He said confidently. He patted her back briefly before going back to softly rubbing it. She sniffled.

"But what about me and my sisters? Were not exactly known as villains." She said, tears welling up. he sighed, and scooted closer to her, rubbing her back more frequently.

"Bubbles, don't worry about that. Where were going, no one knows who you are. They only know about me. As long as you go along with it, and play the part, you'll be fine. Are you a good actress?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I guess. I was in 3 plays last semester." She offered. Boomer smiled, and squeezed her shoulder. She still seemed a little uncomfortable with the interaction between them, but didn't move away.

"See? You'll be fine. And before you know it, you'll be back at home with your sisters and dad, and we'll be back to hating each other and beating each other to a bloody pulp." He said cheerfully. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Can't wait." She joked.

Boomer laughed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Bubbles slept quietly next to Boomer. Their window's blinds were pooled so they could sleep soundly without the sun streaming into their eyes. One of the flight attendants had came by, offering the, 'happy couple' a blanket to share. Bubbles was asleep during that whole episode, but Boomer had so <em>happily<em> declined, and asked for two. The attendant had apologized profusely, saying things such as, 'I just thought since you guys look so cute,' yadayadayada. Boomer rolled his eyes. They looked like twins if _anything_. Stupid people.

Boomer returned his attention to the device in his hand. It blinked red repeatedly. Boomer sighed. _'Ten bucks its Butch_.' He thought to himself, opening the screen with his pass code. 'Butch' flashed across the screen in an emerald green light.

"Yep." He muttered quietly. He hit 'approve' and the message popped in.

_'Did you use your charms, baby brother?_' Boomer rolled his eyes.

'What do you think, dumb ass? It's what Brick instructed isn't it? Hows yours going?' He responded. Boomer smiled smugly. He knew Butch had to be hating life right now. His screen blinked green.

_'Shut up, asshole. You know damn well how its going.'_

Boomer chuckled to himself, and closed his eyes, sleep overpowering him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, therree ya go! another chapter (: Im really excited for the story now, i have so much ideas! ooooooh, and whats going on with Butch and Buttercup? What did Butch mean by, "Charms'' ? and will Bubbles warm up to Boomer? find out next time! and as always,<strong>

_**REVEIW!**_


	8. Stupid Plan, Stupid Counterpart

**Helloooo girls and boys :D THis chapter reveals a lot about the plot, and its GREENS, so you know what that means! ;) There easier to write for then reds or blues for some reason, so this was a breeze!** **as always, thank you for the nice reviews guys! i appreciate it so much, and it encourages me to no endd XD**

i own nothing :(

* * *

><p>Butch banged his head against his plane seat repeatedly. He couldn't take it. This chick, no, scratch that. This <em>thing<em>, was insane. He had only been with her for...what? 9 hours? 10? and he wanted to decapitate her.

_Calm down, Butch. The time will come._ A voice told him, it sounding eerily similar to Him. Maybe it was.

He scoffed. Soon? Does he consider almost _a year_ soon? He couldn't wait that long. He wanted to defeat the evil b*tch _now_. He stopped banging his head briefly to look over at the sleeping form next to him. She looked so peaceful, so fragile. He could kill her, right here, right now.

But,_ no._ He had to follow this whole complex plan, that took_ years_ to even come up with. He thought it was pointless. Did they go through training just to get these bimbos to fall in love with them?

Butch shook his head. He despised this stupid plan. Did Him really expect the boys to get the _Powerpuff Girls_ to just fall for them? Just like that? It had to be more complex than that. Him could have come up with that plan in a minute. What took him _years?_

A slight stirring next to him awoke him from his thoughts. He turned in the direction of the sound, and widened his eyes.

Buttercup lay next to him, curled up at his arm.

She seemed to be having a bad dream; tears ran down her cheeks silently. She didn't whimper, or sniffle. Her face was emotionless as the tears dripped onto Butch's shoulder, where her head lay. Butch was frozen in place, his eyes wide as saucers._ What should I do? What should I do?_ He thought, panicking. Brick would want him to 'go for the kill', but Butch didn't think that seemed right. In fact, this whole situation didn't seem right. Was this the same girl that he'd just had a full out _brawl_ with a couple of hours ago?

_"Butch, I swear to god, I hate you. Don't you even _think_, that for one second, I'd ever feel otherwise. You- you bastard!" She yelled at him.  
><em>

_"That's not what I was inferring at _all_, you dumbass! And, by the way, the feelings mutual,_ toots." _He spat._

_"UGH! Why do i have to have a complete _idiot_ as my__ counterpart?"_ _She screamed to the heavens, pulling out her hair._

_He smirked now, walking toward her. "Because, a counterpart is a person that has all the same characteristics and functions as you, sweetheart."_

_She growled in response, and trudged off toward the plane._

He looked back at his counterpart now, and decided he knew just what to do. As she snuggled more into his chest unknowingly, he leaned back in his chair. He rested his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes, their steady breathing synchronized.

If she woke up and kicked him in his jewels, then she did. Butch had a part to play, and he was _not_ giving up until he had her at his feet.

* * *

><p>Buttercup awoke peacefully, her head resting on something warm. She stayed in place for a little bit, not wanting to move out of her comfortable position, not wanting to come back to reality. But as she lay there, her eyes closed, she realized that whatever she was laying on, was breathing. Her eyes widened, and she jumped up, not aware of her surroundings. Was she home? Did she fall asleep in class again...?<p>

She looked around the airplane and sighed. _Oh, that's right._ she thought bitterly. The people around her stared at her strangely. She slowly sat back down, mumbling a 'What are you looking at?'

It was then that she remembered she was not alone. Butch slept soundly beside her, letting out a snore every now and then. She rolled her eyes, secretly grateful that he was asleep; if he woke up with her snuggled up to him she would never hear the end of it.

A sudden pang of loneliness hit her, and she suddenly remembered her dream.

She stood in a beautiful meadow with her sisters, and the Professor. They sat under a single tree, eating the picnic Bubbles had prepared. All was fine and dandy, until a dark figure appeared. It had a red glow to it, but all was hidden by a black cloak. Three other figures floated behind it, eyes staring into the girls souls. They were venomous, and Buttercup had trembled at the sight. Then, The figure in the black cloak swirled his hands, or...claws...around in circles, black mist covering them. Buttercup had coughed and wheezed, the mist thick and heavy. She looked for her sisters and the professor, but all she could she was the black mist.

And...bright emerald green eyes, staring at her through the blackness.

Buttercup shivered. It was so..._real._ So, familiar.

She turned to the only person she would be living with for the next _year._ It was terrifying, the thought. How were they supposed to _live_ together, when they can't even stand to be in the same room? She already knew the results would be terrible. There would be yelling, fighting, and the braking of expensive objects from the hotel suite.

She missed her sisters. She would never admit it, but she did. Buttercup didn't understand how Butch and his brothers could be so aloof about it. She looked out of the corner of her eye to her counterpart, and wondered how they could be so different, yet so similar. It was almost scary.

Butch suddenly snapped up, all traces of sleep gone. He made an unidentifiable sound in the back of his throat, then turned to look at Buttercup, his eyes wide. Buttercup snickered.

"What's wrong, Butchie boy? Bad dream?" She teased. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and he slouched back into his chair. He glared a hole through the back of the seat in front of him, not wanting to make eye contact at the moment.

"Don't act like you've never had a bad dream before." He said finally, turning to her with a knowing smirk. It irked Buttercup.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. Butch ignored her question.

"So, what was _yours_ about?" He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. Buttercup sighed, deflated. _Might as well_ she thought with a shrug.

"I was with my sisters and the professor in a field, when this thing in black came, with..._others_. There was black mist, then I lost my family." She said. She made sure she left out the part with the three floating figures, and the bright emerald eyes, knowing who it was now, staring at him.

Same exact eyes.

They were now wide, Butch's face white as a ghost.

"Bl-Black mist? Was the thing in a black cloak, and red stuff around him?" Butch practically whispered. He stared at something behind her, and she raised a brow.

"...Yeah. How'd you know?" She asked. His face slowly turned back to normal, his features still looking a little weary.

"...cause. That's kinda how my dream went." He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Really? That's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess that's why we're counterparts, right?" He said, a nervous laugh added. Buttercup eyed him weirdly.

"Yeah...i guess so..."

She let the topic drop, since it made Butch awkward for some reason. She was a little afraid of why he was so nervous, but then again, it was Butch.

It was nothing.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness ! What is goiiinggg onnnn! only i know c; Mwuahahahahahahahaaaaaa! <strong>

**_Review_ pweasssee !**

**till next time~**


	9. Getting Closer

**Hey guise ! I missed you! you miss me? *silence* yeah, i figured. I wanted to do a longer chapter, and hopefully i'll being doing them longer from now on. Unless, i get lazy. Which wont happen! Sooo, without further ado, reds!**

**I own nuffin. **

_**REVIEW.**_

* * *

><p>It had been 3 months since the super-powered teens landed in their assigned countries. Each group of counterparts were given different tasks, based on their best qualities. Of course the girls couldn't stand the separation, so they each chatted over the phone, (three way) every night. The boys on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine with the arrangement. They occasionally brought each other up to speed on what was going on with their part of the 'plan', but their were no, 'I miss yous' shared.<p>

Of course not; they would be seeing each other soon enough.

Blossom and Brick were currently in their shared apartment; Blossom in the kitchen, Brick in his room. Blossom quietly floated to the top of a cupboard, taking a mug out of the china set given to them by one of Brick's 'friends'. As she floated back down, she heard Brick growl in agitation. She paid no mine; she was very used to it by now.

Brick had a very quick temper.

She poured hot tea into the mug, easily ignoring the frustrated sounds coming from his room.

"God dammit." A deep voice mumbled. Blossom rolled her eyes.

She herself, had a temper, contrary to popular belief. It was rarely seen, but when it was there...well, it was _there_. Her sisters had only seen it every now and then, when Blossom had gotten a bad grade, or when a snooty girl at school made a comment...but other than that, Blossom was quite calm. Quite cool and collected when dealing with agitating subjects. There were few things that triggered her temper.

That's what made Brick so talented.

"Mother-" A voice growled out. Then suddenly, a laptop flew through the room, crashing against the wall behind Blossom. She looked down toward the object, that was now just a piece of ruble. It blinked different colored lights, twitching and making gurgling sounds. She growled.

That was _her_ laptop.

"_Brick_." She spat, trudging into his room. He sat at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He stayed unmoving.

"What," He spoke in monotone, the sentence sounding more like a statement then an answer.

She didn't say anything. Brick also had a special talent of making her speechless.

"..."

"Well?" He asked, looking up at her. His eyes were a fierce bright red, making Blossom want to shrink back and mutter an apology. She swallowed.

_Speak, idiot._

"That...That was my laptop." She said, all of her previous anger gone. He rose an eyebrow, a bitter smirk creeping onto his features.

"Oh, yeah. Uh...sorry?" He muttered, looking around her to see where the airborne laptop had landed. He cringed at his was apology. Blossom was a little taken back as well.

"Erm...its fine, i guess. What uh, what were you all mad about?" She asked, taking a few more tiny steps into the room. It was all gold. Gold floor, gold walls, gold bedspread. It was gorgeous. To the far left was Brick's bathroom, and across from that was his own balcony. Blossom's was an exact replica. _Brick must have asked a favor from one of his, 'friends'_. Blossom thought.

"Oh, that. Princess has apparently been getting new technology from where Butch and Buttercup are stationed right now. They were supposed to stop the delivery, but he said they ran into trouble." He said, taking off his cap to run a hand through his hair.

"Trouble?" Blossom's stomach twisted uneasily. Hearing Buttercup's name alone was enough to send Blossom into a fit of tears. The word 'trouble' only added to it.

"Yeah. Obviously, they can't be doing that bad though; Butch was able to send me the message." He said, his voice neutral. This tugged at Blossom.

"Do you even care that your brother could be in serious trouble?" She practically yelled. Was he serious? She could almost understand him being able to be away from his brothers without getting upset; he was a guy. But this, was just ridiculous!

Brick scrunched his eyebrows together, standing up from the bed so he was standing opposite to Blossom.

"Of course i care, _Pinky_. But unlike _you_, I have faith in my sibling, and I trust that he will do his mission accordingly." Brick spoke, his eyes glaring into hers.

Blossom stared back. There it was again, she was speechless. She despised him for making her like this-whatever it was. He was just so...intimidating. Of course, she would never let _him_ know that.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked suspiciously. This question seemed to ketch him off guard, but just as quick as he was gone, he was back-his eyes gleaming with secret knowledge.

"Just _trust_ me, okay?" He said charmingly, putting extra emphasis on the 'trust', for whatever reason. Blossom glared.

"Why should I?" She challenged, walking toward him menacingly, stopping right in front of his face. He smirked, his red eyes glowing.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because..." He took a step forward, the space in between them decreasing. Blossom stared into his eyes fearfully.

"...Were all each others got, Blossom. As much as it pains me to say this, were gonna have to get a little closer if we want to be able to work together without questioning each other every step of the way." He spoke, authority etched in his voice. Blossom thought over his words in her head.

_...Were gonna have to get a little closer_...

Blossom looked down to see their chests pressed against each other. Her cheeks turned a bright pink, and she quickly took two big steps back.

Brick blinked at the sudden movement, then noticed her rosy cheeks. He smirked.

"That's not what i meant by, 'getting closer', Blossy." He spoke teasingly. She felt her cheeks heat up once again, and she scorned herself for thinking such things. This was Brick. Why would he mean that?

_Stupid._

"R-Right. I knew that." She flipped her bangs out of her face, trying to regain her composure.

Brick snickered.

* * *

><p>"So, wait. Let me get this strait..." Brick spoke, trying to hold back his laughs. He and Blossom sat at a table outside of a french cafe', a small distance away from the Eiffel Tower. A croissant sat on the table, a few pieces ripped off. Blossom giggled and closed her eyes, trying to settle herself.<p>

It was Brick's idea to come here. He had convinced Blossom that as long as they were here, they may as well enjoy it. After she had regained her composure, she had decided that he was right, but warning him all the way that she still did not trust him. Brick had shrugged, smirking knowingly.

It was far past midnight, so all the lights in the neighboring shops were on, lighting up their faces. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower sparkled and shined like an oddly shaped star.

Brick chuckled mischievously.

"You _cried_ over a B? Your such a freaking nerd!" He held his stomach as another ripple of laughter hit him. Blossom couldn't help but smile.

"I was 9, and I had gotten all A's until then! Wouldn't you?" She yelled in defense, though she kept a joking tone.

Brick simply stared at her with a face that said, 'Your kidding, right?' Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question."

"Ya think?" He joked. He took a swig of his beer, staring at the Tower in the distance. Blossom followed his gaze.

"I wish we didn't have to keep a low profile." He spoke, as if in a daze. Blossom looked back to him.

"Why?" She asked.

Brick kept his eyes on the monument. "Cause. Wouldn't it be cool to fly to the top of that thing?" He gestured toward the misshaped star. Blossom blinked, then lowered her gaze.

"Yeah, that would be pretty cool." She agreed, taking a bite out of the delicious bread.

They were silent as they looked around at the beautiful city.

_Paris._

It wasn't like Blossom pictured; no one wore berets, or striped shirts. The men didn't all have fancy mustaches, and no one was walking a fancy poodle. But it was beautiful, all the same. Not many people were out at this time, but the ones that were were kept to themselves, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

Blossom sighed in bliss, before remembering who sat across from her. She opened her eyes, and looked toward him. He stared into the distance seeming to be in deep thought. He didn't seem to notice her stare.

Blossom was curious.

"...What are you thinking about?"

He blinked, as if he just came out of a spell. He looked around, before his eyes settled on hers. He shook his head. "Nothing, really." He said, nonchalant.

Blossom rose an eyebrow. "You didn't seem like you were thinking of, 'nothing'."

He looked up to the stars, sighing.

"What do you wish for?" He asked suddenly, his voice determined, his face serious. Blossom scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sat up, and put his elbows on the table, leaning forward.

"If you could wish for anything, in this whole world, _anything_- what would it be?"

Blossom thought. _Anything_.

"You promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"No." Brick smirked charmingly. Blossom let out a 'huff'

"Then I guess I can't tell you..." She said, copying his smirk. Brick's smirk quickly turned to a pout, and Blossom laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to keep it together." He said, displeased with giving in to his counterpart, but intrigued all the same.

"Well...If I had one wish, it would be that all the villains would turn good." She spoke quickly, hoping he wouldn't understand. Sadly, he did.

But, surprisingly, he didn't laugh-not even a smirk. He sat there, his cap backward, red eyes staring down at the table, orange hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He seemed to be thinking something over. Blossom wondered if he was thinking of a witty come-back or something.

"Well?" She asked, growing impatient. He simply looked up at her.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

He shrugged, adjusting his cap.

"I was wishing something similar..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PLEASE REAAADDDD!<span> _ Okay guys. From now on, the more you review, the faster I update. Cuz when you guys don't review, i assume no one likes it. And if you guys don't like it, i'll just take it off. So, there you go. Alll im asking, is for you to review, so i know what you think ;)**

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. Girl Talk

**Dun DunDun Daaaaaaaa! Heres another chapter, because of your guys WONDERFUL Reviews! I appreciate and lovee each and every one of you! :D**

I own nothing :/

* * *

><p><em>"<em>So...you guys are..._friends_...?" Bubbles asked through the phone.

She lay on her bed, wind blowing in through the open window to her left. She looked toward the force. The moon shone, big and full outside. It seemed to be smaller in England, Bubbles noticed sadly. Her sister's voice came from the receiver.

"_Well, not _friends_, friends...obviously. But, I mean...we might as well be nice to each other. We're gonna be together for a_ year_. That's a long time, Bubbles._" Blossom spoke wisely. Buttercup snorted.

"_Year or not, It's not possible to get along with this asshole._" Bubbles could practically hear her sister's eye roll.

_"Speaking of him, he told Brick you guys got into some 'trouble'. What's that about?"_ Blossom asked.

"Trouble?" Bubbles squeaked worriedly. Buttercup sighed.

"Yeah. We were supposed to stop the shipment of Princess's weapons, but...turns out the Gangreen gang's in on this whole thing too." Buttercup spoke lowly, and she growled once the sentence was over.

"_The Gangreen gang? What could they have possibly done to you too?_" Blossom spoke incredulously. Bubbles nodded in agreement, though her sisters couldn't physically see her.

Buttercup let out a grunt. "_They got their hands on some antidote X. I'm guessing they got it from one of the other villains...possibly Mojo._"She said, nonchalant.

Bubbles gasped. "Buttercup! That's serious! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did Butch do? Do you have your powers back?" The words flew out of her mouth, her worry evident in her voice. Blossom and Buttercup chuckled.

_"Bubbles, I'm fine, don't worry. They had put it in pathetic little _water guns_. Once we realized what it really was...it was too late. Butch was less affective than me though, so he was able to fly me back to our suite. But yeah, we had to abandon the mission."_ She said, with her dry humor. It only made Bubbles miss her sister more. She wish she could see her sly smirk, and her passive shrug that said, 'yeah, i just escaped death. No big deal.'

_"What happened after that?"_ Blossom asked urgently, craving more information.

"_Typical Blossom_," Buttercup muttered, before returning to the story. "_Once we were back at the suite, Butch had to lay me on the bed. I couldn't even move at that point. Of course, Butch started to freak out..._

Flashback~

_"Wha-Whats gonna happen to you? Are you gonna die?" Butch paced the floor in front of the bed Buttercup lay on, motionless. Buttercup wasn't able to answer; she was in too much pain. Butch looked toward her, impatient._

_"Well?" He yelled now, placing both of his hands on the bed. Another wave of pain hit her, and Buttercup let out a whimper. Butch's features instantly softened, and he was by her side._

_"I'm so sorry, Buttercup. I-I didn't mean to yell...are you okay? Tell me what to do. I'll do anything." He said, urgent, but serious._

_"Water." She croaked out._

_In green a flash he was back at her side, a glass of water in his hand. Buttercup rolled her eyes and chuckled, despite the pain she was in._

_"No...I need to wash it off..." She croaked, the sentence alone straining her. Butch's eyes widened, his cheeks growing red. Buttercup's also reddened at the realization. Butch set down the glass and cleared his throat._

_"U-uh...okay. Um...are you able to move?" He asked, once again by her side. She closed her eyes, then opened them._

_"I can't even shake my head." She said, ashamed. Butch furrowed his eyes, determined._

_"Okay, okay. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm going to take you to the shower." He said. And with that, she was in his arms; bridal style._

_Buttercup, who still couldn't move, felt tears escape her eyes. What if she would never have her powers back? What if she would never be able to move?_

_Butch placed her in the tub. Once he saw the wetness on her eyes, he frowned._

_"Buttercup, don't cry. Please?" This didn't seem to help. Butch looked around the bathroom, distressed. What was he supposed to do?_

_Then it hit him.  
><em>

_He could just abandon her here, to die. Make his job a whole lot easier. It wouldn't be his fault; It would have just been the Antidote X._

_But, strangely, that seemed to be the last thought in his mind. As he stared into her wide, fearful green eyes, that stared back at his trustingly, he couldn't. He wanted to help her. He needed to. He couldn't stand to see her in pain...It hurt _him_._

How freaking ironic_, he thought._

_So, his decision was final. He was going to save his worst enemy, his counterpart. Just so she wouldn't be in pain anymore...just so he didn't have to see her cry._

God, I am so messed up in the head_, He thought._

_She whimpered again, and it brought him back to reality._

_"Water..." She whispered now, closing her eyes._

_"No-no-no-no-no! Don't close your eyes, Butters!" He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him._

_"Promise to keep your eyes open?" He asked._

_"Yeah." She whispered once again, only this time a little stronger._

_"Good." He let a small smile cross his lips before turning on the shower nozzle. He took it in his hand, and sat back down next to Buttercup._

_As he let the water hit every inch of her body, he noticed her eyes starting to droop closed._

_"No, Buttercup! Buttercup! You gotta keep your eyes open. Don't give up." He said, panicked._

_She moved her head toward him._

_"Butch...not working...rinse off...skin..." She spoke, panting from the exertion. Butch's eyes widened._

_"Y-you want me to..." He spoke, his eyes falling to her drenched clothes. She nodded faintly, before letting her head fall back._

_He focused on her clothes then. Thankfully, he had a lot of experience in taking off girl's clothes. Once she was down to her bra and underwear, he stopped._

_He watched as the water hit every inch of her half naked body, hoping she'd be okay._

_She whimpered again, her eyes squeezing shut in pain._

_Without thinking, his hand outstretched to her forehead, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. She stared up at him, not able to do much else._

_"Don't worry, you'll be okay. Then we'll be back to fighting, and hating each other. Don't worry, you'll be fine..." He whispered reassuring nothings to her. A small chuckle escaped her lips, making Butch grin widely._

_"Are you feeling better yet?" He asked, searching her eyes._

_"A little." She said. She looked down at her unmovable body, then back to his eyes. They screamed worry. Buttercup smiled at this._

_"Why do you even care, asshole?" She asked, teasingly. Butch smiled._

_At least her attitude was back._

_"I don't. I just kinda need a partner, ya know? It can get a little lonely." He joked, a smirk evident on his lips._

_She snorted, and he rose an eyebrow._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I think you care." She said, matter-of-factly._

_"I don't care." He denied._

_"You do."_

_"Do not."_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"DO TOO!"_

_"DO NOT!"_

_"DO NOT!"_

_"DO TOO!" Butch screamed, then instantly regret it._

_"Ha!" Buttercup screamed, floating above the tub._

_Butch widened his eyes. "Buttercup! It worked!"_

_She looked down at herself, before landing back into the tub. She smiled widely at Butch, and he returned it._

_Without thinking, She zoomed into him, taking them into the next room, and landing on the floor. She hugged him tightly, and Butch just lay in shock._

_A Powerpuff Girl was on top of him._

_A Powerpuff Girl was on top of him with nothing but a lacy black bra and underwear on, soaking wet._

_And he _liked_ it._

End of Flashback~

"So, you have your powers back?" Bubbles asked.

Of course, Buttercup didn't tell her sisters _everything_ that happened.

_"Yep."_ She said, popping the 'p'.

_"Well, that's great!"_ Blossom yelled. Bubbles giggled, imagining Blossom jumping up and down in excitement.

_"Yeah, It is. Were going on another mission soon. Butch said that we would be meeting with one of his 'friends', so we wouldn't be vulnerable to the antidote X this time."_ Buttercup said excitedly.

"Well, at least your doing something. Me and Boomer have been stuck in our hotel room researching for the past two weeks." Bubbles pouted. She may be the sweetest of the group, but even she loved fighting.

Blossom sighed. _"Yeah, neither are Brick and I. Our next mission is to stop the arrival of Princess's weapons, and even that won't be until another week or so."_

_"So, Princess is in Paris with you guys?"_ Buttercup asked, sounding disgusted.

_"Yeah. Were supposed to take her down."_ Blossom said darkly.

_"Who are you supposed to be facing, Bubbles?"_ Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Boomer hasn't said anything about. We've just been researching this old warehouse..." Bubbles said sadly. She hated being left in the dark.

_"Hmm. Why don't you ask him?"_ Blossom suggested, probably wanting to know herself. Bubbles shook her head.

"I would, but he's out right now."

_"Out?"_ Buttercup asked, suspicious.

"Yeah. He said he had to go get some supplies." Bubbles said casually.

_"Your kidding me."_ Blossom said, sounding shocked.

"No, I'm not ki-" Bubbles was interrupted by Buttercup.

_"That's what Butch said!"_ She yelled.

_"So did Brick!"_ Blossom screamed.

Bubbles rose her eyebrows. "Do you think their together?" She asked, incredulous.

_ "No. That's impossible."_ Blossom said dismissively.

_"Well, obviously it's not a coincidence."_ Buttercup snapped.

"Maybe they all just needed supplies...?" Bubbles squeaked suggestively.

_"Doubt it. How about we just see what happens tonight, then tell each other tomorrow?_" Blossom authorized, taking her leader roll on once again.

"Okay." Bubbles agreed.

_"Alright."_ Buttercup spoke, not as willingly.

_"Fine. Good night girls, I love you both."_ Blossom said sincerely.

"Love you." Bubbles squeaked.

_"Night."_ Buttercup chirped.

Bubbles hung up, and walked over to her open window sill. She closed it, and noticed a familiar blonde down below. He limped into the hotel, and Bubbles lost sight of him.

_Odd._ She thought.

_I guess I'll just ask in the morning._ Bubbles decided, and nestled into her covers.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant for this to be a blues chapter, and ended up with a green's story. Oh well! It was cute c: hehe. Next chapter will really be Blues, unless i change my mind. i tend to do that. <strong>

**The same rules still apply- The more you review, the quicker i update!**

_**Reviewwwwwwwwww!**_


	11. Lean On Me

**Helloooo! Thank you for all the reviews! I was feeling generous, hehe. so, heres the longest chapter yet! enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The boys stood in Him's lair, or Hell. Sharp rocks floated around, fire surrounding the outskirts. Screams were heard in the distance. The boys didn't even flinch.<p>

Boomer shifted nervously from foot to foot, trying not to think about what would happen to him in a matter of minutes. Instead, he thought about his hotel suite, and what Bubbles would be doing. Yeah, he thought about Bubbles. A lot. So what? It didn't mean anything. They weren't even on a friend basis.

_And that's exactly what Him _doesn't_ want_, He reminded himself.

"Boomer? Did you here me?" Brick asked, his quick temper already surfacing. Boomer tried to remember what he and his brothers were talking about moments ago, but to no avail. At his silence, Butch snickered. Brick growled, his eyes turning a disturbingly bright red.

"I _said_, if Him asks, we've been kissing up to the Powderpuffs, doing exactly what he ordered. I'm only telling you two because I _know_ you haven't been." Brick answered, glaring at both of his brothers. Butch scoffed incredulously, his eyes doubling in size.

"Excuse me? I have been doing_ my_ job...kinda. Sorta." His brothers gave him knowing looks. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I haven't necessarily been kissing up to her. But Buttercup would see right through that. These things take time." He said, crossing his arms indignantly. Boomer nodded.

"I agree with Butch on this one. Their not going to just come running into our arms at a compliment." Boomer tried to reason with his brother-mostly because he just hasn't been keeping up with the plan. After his little 'charming' act on the plane, the two blondes just kinda went their own ways. Boomer didn't like pretending to like her; because he didn't. He didn't know how Brick did it. Boomer didn't do it not because he was just _that_ repulsed by Bubbles, but because he thought it was cruel; tricking someone into liking them. So when Bubbles would try to reach out and be nice-searching for the Boomer from the plane-he would just shut her off completely.

It didn't stop Bubbles though. Oh, no. It only encouraged the blonde to try _harder_ with the cobalt eyed Rowdyruff.

"You think I didn't know that? Of course I do. But at least I'm trying. You know why? because I know what's best for me, for us. And whats best for us right now is to keep our lips shut, and go with the plan. Got it?" Brick growled out, pointing an accusing finger at his brothers.

"Got it." The boys answered in unison.

Suddenly, a slow clap began from behind the shadows, and out stepped Him.

"_Marvelous_ speech, Brick. You really are getting the hang of things." Him spoke, a little sarcasm etched in his words. Brick didn't respond; he knew better than to. Him didn't give out compliments, only teasing remarks. So instead he nodded his head stiffly, staring at something in the distance.

Him turned to the remaining 'Ruffs.

"As for you two; I am _very_ displeased." Him spoke, strutting over to the two. Boomer swallowed a lump in his throat, redying himself for the 'discipline'.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them fell, taking them with it. Boomer and Butch fell for a little bit, before floating back to the top. Beneath them was now a pit of fire, with the occasional scream of a tortured soul. Boomer grimaced. Why did his life have to be so f*cked up?

Him stood on a floating rock nearby. "Brick? Please join us." He bellowed, faking a sweet tone. Brick crossed his arms and floated over to his brothers, his face emotionless.

"Now," Him began, his rock circling them. "You boys have been less than satisfactory. To be quite honest, I was _very_ disappointed. I really thought all that**_ training_** set you boys strait..." He acted sad, before a vicious smile spread across his face.

"I think you might need a little more _preparing_..." He growled the last word, his smile never faltering. The boys eyes widened. Brick cleared his throat and floated forward, separating him from his brothers.

"Him, with all do respect, I think your suggestion is not necessary. Though we have not been quite satisfactory, I can assure you we have had enough_ preparation_, and are ready for this. Yes, we have been slacking. Some more than others- but all the same. We have been better then you are accusing us of-We all have been trying with the girls. But, they haven't warmed up to us yet. But once they _have_, they will be _putty_ in our hands." His voice was even, and collected. He looked at Him with emotionless eyes. Him was silent for a few seconds.

"Hmmm. Boys? Do you agree?" He asked, his sarcastic tone ever present.

The boys nodded eagerly.

"Well, that's a lot to sink in. Maybe some refreshing may help...?" Boomer furrowed his brows. _Refreshing?_

"BUTCH!" Him cried, and his rock flew over to where Butch hovered, his arms crossed and his face emotionless.

"I think it was _extravagant_, what you did for Buttercup! She was in real trouble. If it wasn't for you, she could have _died_..." Him spoke, an evil smile covering his face.

His brothers looked over to him in confusion. Butch noticed their stares and cast his eyes downward, glaring at the flames licking at his feet.

"I couldn't just let her die." Butch spoke through gritted teeth, his hands in fists at his sides. Him nodded thoughtfully.

"Right, of course...the plan an all. That was the only reason, _right?_" His spoke, his eyes glowing with a knowing glint. Boomer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was he...?

"Of course." Butch growled,the words coming out rather forcefully.

"Oh really?" Him growled. Suddenly, millions of screens began to float around the boys. All were filled with Butch and Buttercup. In most, Buttercup looked rather sick, and Butch looked worried. Brick and Boomer watched each one, curiosity consuming them. Meanwhile, Butch stared daggers at Him, who simply smirked back.

_"I'm so sorry, Buttercup. I-I didn't mean to yell...are you okay? Tell me what to do. I'll do anything." _

_"Buttercup, don't cry. Please?"_

_"No, Buttercup! Buttercup! You gotta keep your eyes open. Don't give up."_

_"Butch...not working...rinse off...skin..."_

_"Don't worry, you'll be okay. Then we'll be back to fighting, and hating each other. Don't worry, you'll be fine..." _

_"I think you care."  
><em>

_"I don't care."  
><em>

_"You do."_

Boomer widened his eyes at his brothers actions. Was he...sincere? Or that good of an actor?

Then, suddenly all the screens displayed the same image...

_Butch widened his eyes. "Buttercup! It worked!"_

_Buttercup looked down at herself, before landing back into the tub. She smiled widely at Butch, and he returned it._

Butch growled. "Stop."

Him didn't respond, just fast forwarded to another image...

_Buttercup zoomed into him, taking them into the next room, and landing on the floor. She hugged him tightly, and Butch just lay in shock._

"STOP!" Butch yelled. Him shrugged, the TV's going black. Boomer and Brick just stood, shocked by the images. All was quite, and Boomer began to worry for his brother. He was surely going to get it.

Butch breathed heavily, his fists clenching and un-clenching at his sides.

"I did what you told me to do Him. I was only acting." He said, his voice distant and emotionless.

"Good. Because I've said it once, and I'll say it again-no matter _what_ happens, you will _go through with the plan_. Any hesitation, and you _know_ what will happen to you. _No hesitation on_ _**my** end_." Butch stood stock still, readying himself for what was to come. Him smirked evilly, and suddenly Butch's powers faltered. He began to slowly descend into the fire, screaming etched in every flame. Boomer looked away, not being able to watch his brother go through the horrible punishment. His screams were heard though; and Boomer visibly flinched. Once Butch was no longer audible, Him turned to Boomer.

"And of course, how could I forget _the slacker_? Boomer, why aren't you doing as told? You won't get Bubbles to fall for you if you keep **_pushing her away._** At least your brothers have _tried_. What have you done, Boomer? **_Hmm?_**" Him circled Boomer, his harsh words spitting out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Him. I have been slacking, I know. But, on the bright side, shes trying to get to me more than ever now. Maybe she _likes_ the chase...?" Boomer suggested.

Hey, if he was going down, he would go down with a sense of humor.

Him gave a dry laugh. "Oh, Boomer. You must realize when it is right to joke, and when it is **_not_**." He spat. Boomer suddenly felt tingling heat on his leg, and looked down to see fire surrounding it. He tried to hide the pain as Him stared, expectantly.

He let out a whimper. "H-Him, I'm...s-sorry! I-I'll try har-harder to get Bu-bubbles to like me." He spoke, trying to make hi voice even, but failing. The fire had spread to the top of his leg.

Him considered his apology, taking his time. Finally, after Boomer let out a struggling yelp, Him snapped his fingers. The fire stopped, and Boomer fell onto a nearby rock in pain.

"I guess I'll let you off with a warning _this_ time. But!If I see you slacking one more time, what just happened will seem **_comforting_**." He growled, towering over Boomer. Boomer nodded weakly, and forced himself up.

Suddenly, Butch came floating out of the trench, covered in scratches and black marks. He breathed heavily, wincing when he took big breathes. Boomer felt sympathy for his brother;he probably had a few broken ribs. Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked flawless compared to his brothers.

"Alrighty then! I guess this family reunion is over!**_ Don't screw up._**" And with that, Him was gone, a black fog replacing him.

...

Brick huffed. "Well, I guess we better be getting back. The girls are probably getting suspicious."

The boys nodded, and followed their leader into a large black hole against one of the larger rocks. He walked through, disappearing on the other side. Butch went after him, wincing all the way. Once he was gone, Boomer let out a huff, and limped through.

* * *

><p>On the other side, he was back in England.<p>

He felt the night's cool breeze, and immediately relaxed. He looked around at his surroundings. He stood on a sidewalk near his apartment. People didn't seem to notice his weird entrance, and walked past him casually. He stood there for a minute, evaluating the events that had just occurred.

**_Don't screw up_**. Him's voice rang through his head. He shivered.

A new thought registered in his mind; Bubbles was probably growing suspicious.

_You could use that to your advantage_ A voice in his head spoke. It sounded strangely familiar to Him, but Boomer didn't pay much attention.

He had began to limp to his street, pain etched in each step. He gridded his teeth together, trying not to attract too much attention. It was hard; he had scratches all over his face, not to mention the black patches from the smoke. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes glowed in the night. Almost every ones eyes were on him as he slowly made his way to the entrance to his hotel.

A soft gasp sounded from above, but he didn't pay any attention. He limped to the stairs, and once he made sure no one was around, he flew up the stairs, leaving a cobalt blue streak fading up the stairs.

He floated to his door, trying to be as quiet as can be. He waited to hear any signs of life inside, and once he heard Bubble's even breathing-indicating sleep- he crept in. He fell into his bed, hoping that by the next morning, the chemical X would have fixed his leg. He winced.

Not because of his injured leg, but tomorrows contents.

And as he closed his eyes, a voice rang through his head.

_You won't get Bubbles to fall for you if you keep **pushing her away.**_

* * *

><p>Bubbles awoke to the sound of frying food. With a questioning look, she sat up and got out of bed.<p>

_Do I smell...bacon?_ She thought incredulously.

She swung her bedroom doors open, quickly walking to the kitchen.

There, in an apron stood Boomer. Bubbles stood in shock, mouth agape. Boomer flipped pancakes like a professional, oblivious to her presence. He hummed a slow tune dancing a little at the chorus. Bubbles giggled.

Startled, Boomer jumped. The pancake he was flipping flew through the air, aiming for Bubbles. Bubbles closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But, nothing came. Instead, the sizzling sound returned, closer this time. Bubbles opened her eyes slowly, letting her muscles relax.

Boomer stood inches from her, holding the pan. The pancake was safely inside, sizzling away. He smiled widely, showing off his perfect teeth. Bubbles let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked back up to her counterpart, clad in only an apron and boxers. She slowly began to smile,until bursting into a laughter fit. Boomer's smile slowly faded, turning into a confused frown.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing cutely.

Bubbles stifled a laugh. "N-nothing. It's just- have you looked in the mirror lately?" She asked, a teasing smirk playing on her lips. He rose an eyebrow, before looking down at his attire.

"...Oh..." He said, his cheeks turning red. He walked over to the stove, putting the pan back down. He turned back to her, and looked her up and down. His eyes widened and her turned away, his cheeks reddening once again.

"Uh, Bubbles? Maybe _you_ should look in the mirror..." He mumbled, trying to focus on the stove.

She looked confused. "What? Why?" She asked walking toward him. He backed up.

"Uh-uh...Bubbles, seriously..."

"What?" She asked, growing frustrated with his lack of information. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the empty pan. He flipped it to the back and held it out to her, looking away. She stared at her reflection, and her eyes widened.

Her hair was down and ruffled, taking away her innocent look and replacing it with a sexy look. Her makeup was smeared, giving her the 'smoky eye' look. But, what really threw her was her pajamas. She was wearing a sky blue silk gown. Lace covered the top and bottom, ending a little above her mid thigh. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my..." She said, putting down the pan.

Boomer made an unidentifiable noise in the back of his throat in response. It sounded strained; as if he was holding something back.

Bubbles cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well...we might need to get used to.._.this._" She said, gesturing to their clothing, or,_ lack_ of clothing. Boomer nodded in response, a strained look on his face.

...

"...Soo, can I have some breakfast?" Bubbles chirped. Boomer shook his head, coming back to reality. "Uh, y-yeah. Sure."

Throughout the morning, Boomer continued to give Bubbles strange looks. She shook it off though; it was Boomer after all. He went from sweet and open to cold and restricted in a matter of days. It was just who he was. So, there was rarely any conversation, just the sound of metal hitting the plate, and the quiet chews of the super-powered teens. Once they were both done with their food, they gathered by the sink to do dishes.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Bubbles suddenly asked, turning to Boomer with soapy hands. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, continuing to dry the dishes.

"Yeah, sure." She turned back to the sink.

"Do you hate me?" She asked bluntly. She turned to him fully, her eyes piercing into his. This seemed to strike a nerve. He widened his eyes, and turned to dry another dish. He was quiet, and seemed to be going over something in his head. His eyebrows furrowed, and he sighed.

"No, I don't hate you." He said, turning to her as well.

"Well, then why have you been so cold to me?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. It seemed to make him nervous. He looked her up and down, before looking back to her eyes.

"It's just...I don't know. I guess I've been so caught up in everything...Well, that's no excuse. I'm sorry Bubbles, I promise not to do that ever again." He said, his eyes seeming to hold a painful glint.

"It's fine. I understand. It's just, your all I've got right now, Boomer. I kinda need someone to lean on, ya know?" She asked, touching his arm. He widened his eyes toward her hand. He swallowed, and looked into her eyes.

"You can...you can lean on me Bubbles." He smiled, and Bubbles smiled as well.

"Thanks. Now, I need you to go sit on the couch a sec. Kay?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Boomer's eyes widened. "The couch? What for?" He asked, his voice husky.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

Boomer cautiously headed to the couch, slowly sitting down. He looked up to blue eyed girl.

"Okay. Now what?" He asked, his voice returning to normal.

"Is your leg okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. He rose an eyebrow.

"_That's_ what your asking?" He laughed. "It's fine."

"Why were you limping last night?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Wait, how did yo-Never mind. Don't worry, It's fine." He said. Bubbles didn't look convinced. She bent down next to his legs, and rolled up the right pants leg.

She gasped.

His leg was covered in burns, turning green from the chemical X.

"B-Boomer..." She said, not able to say much else. He sighed, and pulled the leg back down. "Please don't ask." He asked, his eyes pleading.

Bubbles sighed. "Okay." She got up, and went to the fridge. She found some frozen peas in the freezer, and walked back to him.

"What are you-" He began, but she didn't let him finish. She put the peas on his leg, ignoring his protests. He moaned in relief, and Bubbles giggled.

"Bubbles. Why are you doing this?" He asked, when she sat next to him. She shrugged.

"Were all each others got. Remember? We've gotta look out for each other." She said, letting a small smile slip into her features.

He smiled back."Yeah. I guess we are."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you didn't get bored. When i start on blues, there's no stopping me. as you can see, lol. The same rules apply-<strong>

_**REVEIW!**_


	12. Bad Guys Don't Play Fair

_**Hey guyyysssss c: Im back! and i have to personally say, i love this chapter. i hope you willl tooo! Its redss 333 hehe. If you love it,**_

i own nuffin.**_  
><em>**

_**REVEIW! XD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>God, will you hurry the hell up?"

Brick's voice growled from the other side of the bathroom door. Blossom was currently inside, brushing and re-brushing her hair. She huffed, and her bangs flew out of her face. She looked into the mirror. An irritated girl scowled back at her.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said through clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to break down the door and strangle her counterpart right then and there.

Brick had been stressed out the past couple of hours, and it had began to rub off on Blossom. They had their first mission today; to retrieve the weapons Butch and Buttercup failed to take from the Gangreen Gang. Problem was, that's not who the reds would be dealing with; they'd be dealing with Princess Morbucks now, the one whom the illegal weapons were addressed to.

Blossom sighed and gripped the sink's counter, looking back to her reflection. Her eyebrows creased in worry.

She hadn't dealt with Princess in years. The last time the girls encountered was in the 9th grade. Princess had been shipped off to a remote country for military school after she had tried to kill Blossom and her sisters yet again, but that time she was actually close to succeeding. Her father had apparently had enough of her 'humiliating the family name' and cut off all allowances. Looking back, Blossom should have figured Princess would be shipped somewhere like Paris.

She should have also realized something like this would happen-all the villains coming together-but of course, she didn't. She had always lived in her little bubble world, where everything was overall safe, and any problem could be easily solved by the Powerpuff girls, and the Powerpuff girls alone. They had super-powers, after all.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Brick's aggravated voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Boy, how that blew up in her face.

She didn't answer right away, gathering all of her things together and taking one last glance in the mirror. She wore all black; black pants, black skin-tight hoodie-which was currently covering most of her head-and all open skin areas painted black. Her pink eyes stood out against the darkness, making her look enticing, yet dangerous.

"You do realize that I can just bust down the door, right?" Brick yelled from the other side half-joking, half-serious. Blossom rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Brick stood on the other side in similar attire to Blossom, except his clothes were well, baggier. He stood with his arms crossed impatiently, his hood up and a black duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. His red eyes seemed to glow more prominently in the darkness, giving him a challenging and dangerous aura.

"I fear that you yourself just realized that, Brick." Blossom spoke, her voice equally teasing. Brick chuckled before looking her up and down, his eyes analyzing every detail of her. She felt a little exposed...but, almost in a good way.

Wait, what?

Brick looked back up to Blossom's face, which was now scarlet red. He scoffed. "_That_ took you 30 minutes?"

His tone wasn't meant to offend her, but Blossom still found his words hurtful. _What is that exposed to mean? ...And why do I care?_

"Whatever, lets just go." She mumbled angrily, storming past him and out the door. He followed after cautiously, confused at her sudden attitude change. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Women." before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Outside, the sun was setting, and everyone was walking back to their homes. Brick and Blossom quickly zipped over to the neighboring alley, not wanting to be recognized in such strange attire. They leaned against the brick wall as an old lady walking a dog-who's hair was _very_ similar to her own-strutted down the sidewalk.

"So...?" Blossom asked, for once not knowing the 'game plan'. Brick dropped his bag on the ground, and turned to face her."Okay. What we do now, is we find the shipping docks. You know where they are, right?" He asked. "Yeah, there right near that cafe." She said. He nodded.

"Right. We go there, wait behind the docks. We'll have to be there before they do, so we have to go before it gets dark. We can go from there. Sound good?" He asked, his words urgent. Blossom shrugged.

"Simple enough." She said, nonchalant.

And it was. A half an hour, they hid behind some of the empty crates near the docks. They were heavily concealed; from every angle-even above ground-they were invisible. They both sat on the ground, the duffel bag in between them. Blossom looked toward it.

"So...what is that for?" She asked, hating how she sounded. Like an intrigued 5 year old. Brick shook his head, as if coming out of a daze.

"Huh? Oh, that. It has Antidote X proof cans in it...you know, just in case. But once we have the weapons, we'll store it in there." He said.

"...I know what happened to Buttercup." Blossom stated bluntly. He looked up, a knowing smirk gracing his features.

"I figured...you guys tell each other everything, huh?" Brick asked, his eyebrow raised. Blossom leaned back into the crate. She went over his words in her head. Something about the way he asked sounded almost...worried?

"Um, yeah. Basically. Why?" She asked. He shrugged, his gaze on the floor. "No reason."

A long silence in-sued, and Blossom's gaze returned to the duffel bag.

"Actually..." Brick stated, staring up at the now dimming sky. "We should probably spray it on us now. I don't know how long it takes to kick in."

He unzipped the bag, and out came tons of yellow cans. They all had a, 'HAZARD' sign on them. Brick stood up and grabbed a can. "Now, apparently it has most effect on skin contact so, try your most vulnerable areas." And with that, Brick lifted his shirt and began to spray his chest.

Blossom didn't realize she was staring until he looked over at her questioningly. With a mumbled, "Sorry." She picked up the cans and went to work on her arms, legs, and chest. She felt a power surge, and she shivered with pleasure. Brick smiled.

"Empowering, isn't it?" He asked, a delighted look on his face. Blossom smiled widely. Yeah, it's great."

The two were interrupted by a long, beeping sound. Brick's eyes widened and pushed Blossom down. They lowered themselves back onto the floor, and peaked out of a crack in the crates.

A boat was backing up to the dock, suspicious looking crates on the edge. Soon, two black cars arrived, parking on the outer sides of the dock. Blossom waited to see Princess emerge, or, _anyone_ emerge, but nothing came. The ship creaked with each wave, and the sound of water splashing up against the dock was the only thing heard. Blossom looked over to Brick questioningly. He shrugged, equally confused.

Then, a long black limo came around the corner, the end stopping right in front of the ship. Brick and Blossom rolled their eyes simultaneously.

_'Typical Princess_', Blossom thought.

Two large, bulky men emerged from the two cars, moving to stand in front of the end of the limo. Two others, not as large, began to unload the crates into the limo's trunk.

"_Brick._" Blossom hissed, panicking. How where they going to get the crates _now?_ Brick quickly put a hand over her mouth, a stern look directed toward her. He pointed back toward the limo, where the door had just opened, to reveal...Princess Morbucks.

She wore a yellow strapless dress that was- to Blossom's opinion-_way_ too short. Her poofy red hair was pulled to the side, showcasing her gold tiara. She had a fairly large amount of make-up on also, Blossom noticed.

She waltzed onto the dock, hands on her hips. _"Well?"_ Her nasally voice called out to the men.

"All items are secured in the trunk safely, Miss Morbucks." One of the larger men spoke up, his voice booming through out the dock. Princess looked around, seeming unsure.

"...Really? No _troubles_?" She asked, putting extra emphasis on 'troubles.' The man seemed confused. "No, no troubles. Why? What did you expect, Miss?" Princess seemed disappointed, and continued to look around.

"Its just...There was a certain _conflict_ with the Green...boys..." She said, her voice faltering.

Brick suddenly grabbed Blossom's wrist. She looked up at him, biting back a retort. He put a finger to her lips.

"Beat up the guys, I'll take care of the crates. On the count of three." Brick whispered, letting go of her lips. Blossom nodded, trying to get focused.

"...3..." Brick whispered, getting into a stance.

The man scratched his head, his face twisted in confusion.

"...2..." Blossom whispered, mirroring Brick's actions.

"What kind of _trouble_?" The man asked.

"...1..." They both whispered, and flew out of their hideout.

"THIS kid of trouble!" Brick yelled, and knocked the man out with a swift kick to the head. Blossom joined in, taking on the three other men coming toward her menacingly. She punched one in the stomach, then the others face. Next she used her roundhouse kick, sending one into a wall far from the dock. She felt her energy serge again, and she sent a series of punches into the remaining two simultaneously. They flew back, hitting the docks hard wood ground. Then, out of no where, more men came out of the cars. Princess smirked in the distance, watching as the men surrounded Blossom. Meanwhile, Brick flew over to the open trunk and took one of the crates into the hideout. No one seemed to notice.

Princess snapped her fingers, and the men stopped walking toward Blossom, creating a perfect circle around her. Princess' heels clacked against the wood as she pranced over, walking through the crowd to Blossom. They stood at the same height, Blossom glaring, Princess smirking.

"Weeelll. If it isn't the Powerpuff leader, _Blossom_." Princess' voice rang out. Blossom rolled her eyes. In the distance, she watched as Brick took a second crate.

"Hello, Princess." Blossom faked a smile. Princess scoffed. "Cut the crap, Powderpuff. I don't like you, you don't like me. Let's not pretend." She said, crossing her arms.

Blossom shrugged. "Fair enough."

Princess sneered. "I _knew_ you girls were behind this. _But,_ this time, I was smarter." In the distance, Brick took the last crate. Blossom almost laughed at the irony. Instead, she smirked.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes. And now, your going down. Say hello, to Antidote X!" She screeched. And with that, the men took out guns and began to shoot Blossom. She flew into the air, still weary about the chemical. They continued to shoot, and she continued to dodge.

"Don't fight it Blossom! You don't have a chance!" Princess screamed into the air.

Suddenly, a streak of red zipped through the air. Brick blasted an energy beam toward the men, bringing them all to the ground._ Wow, he must have sprayed a lot of that stuff_. Blossom thought. Brick landed in front of Princess, a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, won't she?" He asked, his smirk deepening. Blossom smiled and flew down to stand beside him. Princess widened her eyes.

"Brick! I-If I knew _you_ were coming, I would have dressed better." She said, fluttering her eyelashes toward him. Brick scoffed.

"Princess, don't flatter yourself." He said. His face scrunched up as if she just offered him pig feet.

She pouted playfully, before looking from Brick to Blossom. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Your-your helping _her_?" She screeched in disbelief. Brick moved closer to Blossom, who looked amused. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Us super-powered humans need to stick together. _You_ wouldn't understand, of course." Brick complied, referring to her old wish to be like _them_. Blossom snickered as Princess' face went red, and her fists tightened at her sides.

"Ugh! Brick, you officially lost the chance to be with me!" she yelled. She ran over to the limo, hopping in and slamming the door. The vehicle screeched as it made a quick turn of the docks. Her head popped out of the back window.

"This isn't even the beginning, losers. We _will_ succeed, and we _will_ kill you when its all over. Just remember that!" Then, the car drove off. Blossom and Brick stood in silence, watching the car disappear in the distance. The boat slowly drifted back into the ocean, the waves crashing loudly.

"_Pfft_. What a freaking weirdo, man." Brick said turning to Blossom, a smile plastered on his face. Blossom offered a small smile, but it didn't last long. Princess' words echoed in her head.

'we _will_ kill you when its all over'. Was it possible?

"Whats the matter?" Brick asked, losing his smile. Blossom looked of into the ocean, the moon reflecting against the water.

"What if shes right? What if we die?" She asked, her voice cracking on the last word. She looked up at Brick.

He looked around, seemingly everywhere but Blossom's face. A mixture of emotions washed over his face before going back to his signature smirk. Though, Blossom was sure she caught a glimpse of regret in there...

"Bloss, don't worry. We could defeat all of them in one night. You have before right? The only villains that were a real challenge were, well, us. Right?" He asked, his voice soothing. Blossom frowned.

"Well yeah. You...and...Him." Blossom said, looking to the ground. Brick's eyes widened momentarily, but Blossom didn't notice. Brick cleared his throat.

"Well, don't worry about Him. As far as I know, hes not in this." Brick said, rubbing Blossom's back comfortingly. Blossom didn't protest.

"Really?" She asked, searching his eyes. Brick swallowed and nodded.

"Really. W-we aren't going to die Blossom. You shouldn't worry." He said, biting his lip.

"Thanks, Brick. For, everything." She said sincerely. Brick smiled, and flew over to pick up his now full duffel bag.

"No problem." He remained in the air, a challenging smirk ever-present on his face.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I still have a power surge. Wanna race?" He asked, pointing into the ocean. Blossom rose her eyebrows.

"Won't someone see?" She asked, looking around nervously.

"Come on, Bloss. Risk a little, huh? Live your life." He murmured, whispering the last part.

"I-I don't know..." She said, though, she was already floating up to join him.

"Don't over analyze things. Just, do." Brick said simply, turning to her with a heart-stopping smile. Blossom returned the smile, her way of agreeing.

Brick's smirk returned, and he took off into the distance.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Blossom yelled before zooming after the red streak in the air. He paused in the air, laughing.

"Bad guys don't play fair, Blossom."

And he meant that. No matter how much it pained him to say it.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNDUNNNNNNNNNN. whats wrong with Brickkk? Is feeling guilty, or is he perfectly fine with the situation? AHHH. And was that the last of Princess? Only i knowwww c; GREENS ARE NEXT! WOOHOO!<strong>

_**reveiw, and i'll update faster!**_


	13. Tension To Sadness

**Before you yell at me, i know. I basically dropped off the face of the earth. I'm a a-hole. I've just had sooo much going on. I promise you it'll get better. **

**And now, the long awaited GREENS CHAPTER! :D**

**i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it...the <em>tension<em>.

It had appeared ever since that night when she almost died. He had been so...caring. So, not Butch.

Sure, it hadn't been as bad ever since Butch had come back from getting 'supplies'. Buttercup hadn't asked about it, but she had thought about it ever since; and if it was possible, she felt the tension _grow._

What happened that night? Buttercup suddenly thought of the bruises, the cuts on Butch's arms when he had returned. He had ignored Buttercup's questioning stare, and went strait to his room, slamming the door in the process. Buttercup shook her head, wanting the image of Butch out of her head. As always, it stuck with her, despite her attempts.

Maybe it _was_ just her. Yeah, that's it. Butch couldn't possibly feel the...same. If he did, he sure as hell didn't show it.

Stupid Butch. With his uncaring, yet charming attitude. His toned muscles, short black hair, and gorgeous emerald green eyes, that seemed to sparkle when he got excited, or angered.

_Whoa._

Where the hell did _that_ come from?

"Do we have any cereal left?" A voice rang through her thoughts, making her jump. She turned to her counterpart, her hand automatically finding the back of her neck. She avoided his piercing gaze, fearing she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Um...I think so. We probably should go shopping soon." She spoke, looking toward the open cabinet that no longer held food. He followed her gaze, nodding.

"Yeah, that would be smart. Wanna go now? Surprisingly enough, New York's food stores are pretty packed by noon." He said, nodding toward the open screen door that showed the sun rise, and the busy cars, all rushing to their everyday lives at work. Buttercup watched the millions of people below. They were all so clueless, so unaware to what was _really_ happening in their world at the moment.

Buttercup missed ignorance.

"Hello? Buttercup, don't go all catatonic on me." Butch started to poke her forehead, before Buttercup slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. It's too freaking early for me to be up." She said, letting out a fake yawn. Truthfully, she couldn't sleep. Too many dreams about...well, they weren't really...'PG'. Buttercup bit her lip as Butch stared disbelievingly at her.

"Okay, whatever. Get dressed, and we can go." Butch said, retreating to his room. Probably to put on a shirt; he only had jeans on. Buttercup began to retreat to her room as well, before registering what he said..._get dressed._ Buttercup's eyes widened, and paused mid-step. Looking down, her cheeks turned scarlet. She was still in her pajamas; green plaid shorts, and a sports bra.

"Oh my _god_." She muttered, collapsing against her door frame.

And as she face-palmed, she swore she heard a certain green-eyed boy snicker from behind a closed door.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, after Butch had put on a shirt, and Buttercup, well, <em>put on clothes,<em> they stood in one of the many isles of the near-by super market. Butch was examining two boxes of cereal- Fruity Pebbles, and Frosted Flakes. He looked conflicted, gazing between the two desperately. Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes.

The boy was so dramatic.

"...Fine. We can get both!" Buttercup said, her hands resting on her hips. Butch widened his eyes and looked to Buttercup gratefully, his face that of a 3 year old child.

"Really?" He practically squealed.

Buttercup had to stop herself from smiling. He was just too cute.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said, walking the cart toward the end of the isle. Butch stood in his place a little while, watching Buttercup walk away with a goofy grin on his face. Buttercup felt eyes on her and whipped around. Butch quickly turned to a shelf, his cheeks turning pink.

Buttercup shook her head, muttering 'weirdo' before turning into the next isle.

Though secretly, her stomach was doing somersaults in joy.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I don't believe you."<p>

Buttercup buried her face into the side of the couch, laughing hysterically. Butch sat beside her, laughing as well.

After the store, Blossom had called Buttercup to tell her about her and Brick's encounter with Princess. When Butch had found out, he demanded they celebrate.

And celebrate they did.

They sat in the living room of their apartment, the TV playing music faintly in the background. On the coffee table sat a bottle of vodka, and two bowls of cereal; one Fruity Pebbles, one Frosted flakes.

"I swear to you. Remember that one time when Mojo didn't bother you guys for a whole _week_?" Butch spoke, raising a spoon full of cereal to his mouth.

Buttercup's mouth made a small 'O' shape. "That was _you?_" Butch nodded proudly.

"Yup. So, a week without crime, thanks to Butch Jojo. You can thank me now."

"I don't think _accidentally_ dying Mojo's hair pink and making him go into hiding really needs gratitude..."Buttercup spoke, chuckles still escaping her lips.

"Hey. It was funny as hell. Don't bring me down." Butch made a mock-mad face at Buttercup, and she bit her lip. _Stop being attractive!_ She mentally screamed.

Butch stared down at Buttercup's lips, and as if he read her mind, he quickly turned away. Buttercup grabbed her bowl of cereal and took a big bite.

_Weird._

Butch, who was still facing away from Buttercup, cleared his throat, his voice suddenly sounding horse.

"...Buttercup?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"...Do you miss it? Townsville."

Buttercup grew silent, staring intently at the ground. Butch turned toward her fully, pain etched across his face.

"...for what it's worth Butters, I'm sorry. I'm so...so..._so_...sorry..." Butch spoke, his voice cracking on the word, 'sorry.' He grabbed a hold of her hands, trying to ignore the tiny spark he got when he did. She looked up, her green eyes meeting his.

"For...what?" She whispered.

A bitter-sweet chuckle escaped his lips, and he looked to the ground in shame.

"Just, remember that, _please_."

"O-okay..." She whispered, still shocked by the lack of space between them.

Butch smiled sadly, and then...

He leaned in and kissed Buttercup, a tear running down his face as he did.


End file.
